


Alpha Love You Forever

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Collection [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Canon - Untamed Canon Divergence Universe Alternative Universe - Modern, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Past Domestic Abuse, Revenge, Rich Boy Family! Zhao, Romance, Self Growth, Stalking, Zhao Deyin/Gu Chang - Freeform, Zhao Xia/Tao Ren - Freeform, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: “Don’t be a brat, Bin-ge and don’t act like you don’t know what I want.” Zhao Xia huffed, though there was no heat in her voice. She pulled the comforter over her as she settled down in bed with him.“No.”“Yes and I’ll even buy your breakfast.” Zhao Xia argued back. “Besides, you can even bring your laptop. I know you’ve been struggling with this new book. To find a good comfy place to write.”
Relationships: Zhao Bin/Mo Chou
Series: The Zhao Collection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943596
Kudos: 1





	Alpha Love You Forever

_ To AngelCake from PandaBaobei: Mo Chou is working today, since you were wondering. Also! _

_ PandaBaobei has sent a picture message: … _

_ To AngelCake from PandaBaobei: waipo finally taught me her cinnamon buns. I’ll save some for you :) <3 _

_ From AngelCake to PandaBaobei has sent a picture message back… _

_ From AngelCake to PandaBaobei: Good morning, baobei and not as much as I was waiting for you to make your waipo’s cinnamon buns! We will be there in forty-five tops! :D  _

_ To AngelCake from PandaBaobei: you are so beautiful <333 see you soon <3 _

_ From AngelCake to PandaBaobei: YOU _ are beautiful. See you too! <3<3<3

Once that text was sent, Zhao Xia immediately tossed her sheets off her legs. Not bothering to care since her and her brother were the only two apartments on the second floor. She walked straight to her door, slipped on her slippers, and rushed over to her brother’s apartment door. With a grin too bright for the sun, she started pounding on the door to wake him. 

Zhao Bin had been probably having the best sleep that he’d had in a while when he heard the pounding. He grunted and shifted over in his sleep. Zhao Bin had lost some hearing in his left ear from the accident so he’d rolled onto his good ear in hopes of ignoring it. Zhao Bin pulled the blanket over his shoulders to snuggle into his pillow. His air conditioning unit wonderfully blowing cold air on him. He slept better cold than hot. One could only take so much off but blankets and pillows were welcome in his nest like bed.

He smiled as the pounding stopped. Zhao Bin nuzzled his pillow and was about to doze off when he heard the door open. There were only a handful of people that knew his keycode to get into his apartment. His eyes shot open in alert still and flicked to his nightstand. There his clock showed that it was seven hundred hours. He remained still despite knowing that it had to be his younger sister, Zhao Xia. She lived next door and had been badgering him about going to get breakfast with her at her boyfriend’s cafe. 

The soft padding and the creak from the fourth step up let him know that his sister was now in his apartment. He closed his eyes trying to not let the panic come as he heard his sister approach the bed quietly. He needed to let her know that it was starting to trigger him again but the whole moment was lost when she tripped, falling into his nest bed. 

“Damn it, Bin-ge!” Zhao Xia fussed in her most annoyed tone before breaking out into laughter. Unable to not laugh along with her. Her laugh was one that probably made the angels envious. It was no wonder that Tao Ren was so smitten. He opened his eyes as Zhao Xia righted herself and tidied the oversized white t-shirt she was wearing. From the panda in the middle that meant that it was her boyfriend’s. 

“Don’t blame me for your misstep. I was asleep.” Zhao Bin responded, voice crackly from being dry. He reached up to grab his bottle of water off the ledge above him. His bed was circular and built into the floor to mimic an actual nest. It’d been the first thing he had made for him when he bought the apartment. “And this is  _ my _ apartment. Now what do you want this early in the morning?”

“Don’t be a brat, Bin-ge and don’t act like you  _ don’t _ know what I want.” Zhao Xia huffed, though there was no heat in her voice. She pulled the comforter over her as she settled down in bed with him. 

“No.”

“Yes and I’ll even buy your breakfast.” Zhao Xia argued back. “Besides, you can even bring your laptop. I know you’ve been struggling with this new book. To find a good comfy place to write.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my  _ comfy _ apartment.” Zhao Bin scoffed. His gaze softened though because it was the truth. He had been struggling. Mostly because his ex and editor had him writing erotica which he had no issue writing. But all too soon it lost it’s flare as his attraction and love for her faded. When all he wanted to be writing was basically ghost cozy books. Sad but true. He’d gotten to his protagonist’s love interest and he’d fallen in the same pathway and had written their romance too similar to his erotica works. That’s not what he wanted. He wanted to share other parts of himself. 

“Fine. Give me thirty minutes.” Zhao Bin caved knowing that he needed to get out of his apartment. He’d already remained at home for the past week. His sister’s puppy gaze had nothing to do with it. 

“Fifteen minutes. Not a minute more. We need to get there before the auntie’s or I won’t get to…” Zhao Xia corrected. She really wasn’t worried about the auntie’s for her sake but for Mo Chou’s. Once they spotted him they tended to not let him do anything but wait on them. While that was incredibly adorable to watch. She was trying to set her brother up with the man. 

From the times that she’d met the man, she knew he’d be a good fit for Zhao Bin. He was smart, funny, sarcastic, generous, and he liked kids. Which is something that wretch never had. Xu Jingfei had even tried to get him to sterilization shots. Zhao Xia pushed those thoughts away because Zhao Bin wasn’t with her and giving even one more second of thought was letting her win. 

“...I don’t want to know what you two love birds do behind the coffee machine. Just get out so I can get ready.” Zhao Bin sighed, pushing her away as she pressed a kiss to his forehead then scrambled out of his bed.

“You won’t regret it!” Zhao Xia called over her shoulder prior to the door slamming shut downstairs.

“You say that but I better get some writing done.” Zhao Bin sighed, for a different reason. His new editor was waiting patiently for his new chapters that included the love scenes. He groaned and covered his head with the blanket. Zhao Bin whined as the matter of him having only fifteen minutes to get ready ticked by. Another dramatic sigh and he was up because if his sister peeked inside and he wasn’t moving around then she was going to drag him out by his ear. 

☕️🖋☕️

He hadn’t had to see Tao Ren do a happy dance in his back room to know Zhao Xia was coming to the cafe. The bear of a beta was incredibly soft on her and showed his emotions plainly. It was part of why he and Mo Chou got along so well. Mo Chou never felt like he had to guess with the man.

His smile was brilliant and he practically floated around while stocking shelves. Mo Chou watched him with his own platter, filling up the muffin case, and laughed even though it wouldn’t be heard. All the better, really. 

_ Look at that lovesickness,  _ he signed playfully once Tao Ren did turn around, and Mo Chou grinned toothily at the way the man seemed to blush with his entire body.  _ It better not be contagious. _

_ You can’t hide your heart forever you know,  _ Tao Ren gave back, which he really deserved, and they both laughed about it. Mo Chou accepted the next finished rack and moved to fill up the shelf, this time with tarts. 

He knew the man was right, of course, and logically he knew he could allow it now. The woman who had killed his family was finally in prison, where she was under guard all day, every day, with a bare hour out of solitary confinement. She would be executed and he should feel at peace about it. In truth, he felt more confused. He’d been haunted since he was eight years old. That was over a decade of living life looking over his shoulder. He wasn’t sure he knew how to be normal, or let someone close, but he knew he could at least try.

Somehow, anyway. Once he figured out how to do that.

His long braid swayed at his backside with a swing of bells, and he relaxed at the familiar sound. His adoptive mother had taught him to overcome his anxiety with meditation and chiming bells. He didn’t need the meditations now, but the bells were still a welcome reminder of calm. His scent, after years of being forced inwards, was warm and gentle too, very much not like an alpha’s should be, but he didn’t care. It was how he’d learned to cope. Perhaps that too could be relaxed out of him in time.

He heard the bell over the door go and turned to look, unsurprised that it was Zhao Xia poking her head in. He waved at her before moving to the back to let Tao Ren know she’d arrived.

“Good morning!” Zhao Xia answered, cheerfully. Her citrus and cinnamon scent became more pronounced like the alpha that she is as she spotted Tao Ren. She’d tossed her newly dyed blond hair up in a bun and was wearing one of Tao Ren’s flannels with black jeans and heeled boots. “Baobei!”

“Must you be so loud?” Zhao Bin huffed, as she all but hopped over to the man. “And are you sure you’re an alpha?” 

“Must you be a single  _ omega _ ?” Zhao Xia cackled as Zhao Bin flushed. He hadn’t expected her to tease him like that. Even a few months ago he might have been too sensitive but the therapy was working. Others didn’t mean it in the derogatory way that Xu Jingfei, his ex, had. He was lost at his words as he smelt the faintest whiff of marigolds and mint. Something that wasn’t common especially in a cafe but it was nice. But it was gone quickly. 

Zhao Bin caught sight of the man at the closest table. He was whipping it off and as he did some his braid jingled with the little bells. They didn’t make an obnoxious sound. No, it was a soft one. The man was a few inches shorter than him and petite. His form wasn’t too feminie just more of a dancers body like his father’s mate, Zhu Bao. 

Mo Chou felt the stare and turned, giving the man a curious look over. He was in a peacoat that flattered his lean body nicely, and a scarf that looked soft and fluffy. As did the beanie on his head, which looked low on the man’s freed hair. He wondered how it would stay without him constantly tugging it back down, a rather adorable image to imagine. Mo Chou chuckled when he continued to stare and flipped the rag over his shoulder, hip cocked playfully.

“See something you like, handsome?” he asked and watched him panic for a few seconds. “The tarts, I mean. They’re fresh. Would you like one?”

Zhao Bin didn’t move from where he was a good ten or fifteen feet away. He knew that he shouldn’t feel bad for watching the man. It wasn’t like Tao Ren’s worker was hiding. He was doing his job. He flushed. “I, uh, would like to have one of the  [ apple butter pie ](https://www.tastesoflizzyt.com/apple-butter-pie-tarts/) , a  [ blueberry ](https://pinchofyum.com/fresh-blueberry-tarts) , and two  [ raspberry ones ](https://twocupsflour.com/rustic-raspberry-tarts/) .” Zhao Bin swallowed, as the man smiled at him. “Please.”

Given Tao Ren and Zhao Xia were nose to nose and making gooey eyes, Mo Chou took it upon himself to take charge. “If you need to work,” he said, nodding to the man’s laptop, “then that window seat in the corner is perfect. I’ll bring you your tarts and a drink of your choice? I’ll have you know I make a  _ mean  _ hot chocolate.”

Zhao Bin couldn’t help but feel foolish as he looked down to his laptop in his hands. He reached up and moved some of his thigh length dark chocolate brown locks over his shoulder sheepishly. “I am here to work and I...I would like to try your  _ mean _ hot chocolate.” Zhao Bin’s own soft scent came out. 

It was like an apple orchard, crisp and clean. Mo Chou was surprised it was untarnished by any other scents, but then again Zhao Xia had teased him that he was single. He smiled and nodded, moving to make the hot cocoa and gather up the tarts. He made sure there was extra whipped cream and a candy cane dipped in.

“Here you are,” he said, a twinkle in his eye, and set everything down around the laptop setup. “Let me know how it tastes.”

“I will, thank you.” Zhao Bin said, smiling at the man. He had everything pulled up just in time for him to take his beanie off. It was one of many that he had that his sister’s wife, Su Wan, had made him for his birthday. It was green with a frog at the top. It went well with his tan pea coat with the matching green lining. He gathered up his hair and pulled to the one side before taking a sip of the chocolate. He hummed in pleasure at the taste of the cocoa. It wasn’t that cheap powder. No, this was better and it warmed him wonderfully. The man was right. This was a  _ mean _ hot chocolate.

“I’ll take that noise as approval,” Mo Chou said, his scent sharpening with cool mint a moment before it pulled back in. “Anything else you’d like, handsome?”

Zhao Bin flushed again, this time a deeper shade of red. “Y-you should.” Zhao Bin stated, peering down at the cup, seeing the whipped cream. He could feel it above his lips and licked it. “It’s delicious. I think my  _ meimei _ was right. This is the perfect place for breakfast.” He shook his head at the last question. “No, thank you…..”he paused, seeing if the man in front of him had his name sewn into his apron. He smiled seeing there wasn’t one. “...Handsome.”

Mo Chou winked at him. “Well, if that changes, let me know,” he said, not even sure why he was flirting so much, or if he was doing it right. By the blush, he was at least charming the man. “The aunties will be here soon, so I may be swamped for a little while, but I promise I’ll come back to check on you.”

“It’s alright. I don’t mind being left alone. Just if you can, maybe a bottle of water?” Zhao Bin smiled thinly as he cupped his mug. He chuckled, noticing the little hopping frog design on it. His gaze flipping up to see that the man was still looking at him. 

“Of course,” Mo Chou said, his smile warm and his scent spiced with mint again. This time, it didn’t fade nearly as badly as he moved off. He sighed, however, seeing the gleeful look on Zhao Xia’s face as he passed her. “Do I even  _ want  _ to know what you are plotting?”

“I don’t know, do  _ you _ ?” Zhao Xia asked, winking at him. She crossed her arms as she looked him over then glanced at her older brother. A look of happiness on his face that she hadn’t seen in a while. It made her heart swell with joy that this might go well. “So what do you think?”

“About?” Mo Chou followed her gaze to the handsome man and he felt his neck prickle with heat. “...your brother? He’s way more cuter than you told me he was, if that’s what you want to hear.”

“Really? So this is how you’re going to act when there is a really good snack in front of you?” Zhao Xia sighed then turned as Tao Ren brought her favorite java chip drink to her. She leaned in and kissed Tao Ren’s cheek. Her liquid lip was a dark maroon and didn’t leave an imprint on his cheek. “Thank you, baobei.” 

Mo Chou sighed at her as Tao Ren looked at her like she was the moon, or something particularly yummy. He fondly rolled his eyes.

“Are you setting me up with your brother?” he asked, shaking his head. “Is that wise?”

“Why do you think there is something wrong with being happy with a good man who’ll treat you right?” Zhao Xia asked, then looked him over. “Or are your preferences for someone else? Be up front. I don’t want either of you to get hurt or do it just because I thought you’d two make a good pair.”

“No, no, it’s not like that,” Mo Chou said, signing as he talked out of reflex. “I like him, but I’m not good at this. I don’t want to hurt him.”

_ Be bold. You are kind and calming, he will like that,  _ Tao Ren said, because of course he was on his love’s side. Mo Chou sighed at them again.

“Fine, but consider yourselves fairly warned,” he huffed at Zhao Xia and moved off to grab a water bottle. He plucked up a sticky note and wrote down his number, then marched past the grinning gremlins.

“How are you liking the tarts?” he asked Zhao Bin as he set down the water bottle, though made sure the note was facing away so Zhao Bin would only see it when he grabbed it. 

During the time that the other man was away, Zhao Bin had tossed his hair in a messy bun and was munching on his apple butter tart. The other tarts were long gone just like the hot chocolate which had been the first to go. A little bit of crumbs on his sweater and he was typing half haphazardly. He glanced up at the other. 

“The best part of my morning besides our little talk.” Zhao Bin huffed, sitting back then blushed brightly as he realized his words and personal state. “...good. They are delicious and my stomach thanks you.”

Mo Chou smiled and slid the water bottle with its note closer to him, already feeling more confident about this. “Well, our little talk was a highlight for me too,” he murmured. “Would you like anything else?”

“To not have to write these chapters.” Zhao Bin said, honestly, “And have those raspberry tarts every morning.” He grinned at the water bottle as he cleaned himself up. “Thank you for remembering. How were your aunties?”

“Oh, they haven’t shown up yet,” Mo Chou laughed. “Trust me, you’ll know when they get here.” He smiled wider at the man’s red cheeks before shifting his hip against the table. “Miss Xia told me about your books, and I’ll admit I read your first ghost story and that erotica you wrote with the gambling house,” he said lightly. “What are you writing this time?”

Zhao Bin at first was a little hesitant but then he smiled. That meant that the man wasn’t obsessed with his erotica that he’d written while he was with his ex. “Oh, uh, I am writing a new book series about a man who inherits a house and finds out that he has to take care of the ghosts that live there. He finds love along the way.” Zhao Bin tried to keep it vague. Xu Jingfei always had gotten angry when he tried to talk about his books with others. So it was weird but also freeing to do so. 

Mo Chou lit up with excitement and even made an aborted move to sit with him and ask him all about it, but that wasn’t his place. Blushing, he straightened back up. “Well, that sounds amazing,” he said earnestly. “You write really good ghost stories.”

“Well, you make far better things like tarts for ghost stories to be written and I hope that you enjoy it if it ever comes out.” Zhao Bin responded, a small smile on his face at seeing the man stumble to not sit down. “You’re welcome to join me over here if you like when you can.” He offered, then laughed, “Though I can’t stop you. You do work here.” His laugh was light and more of his scent filtered into the air.He paused while reaching for the water bottle when he realized calling the man  _ bell _ in his mind wasn’t really fair to him. “I forgot to formally introduce myself but I am Zhao Bin.” 

‘Mo Chou,” was the easy answer, and Mo Chou found himself getting tense and giddy as Zhao Bin’s hand wrapped around the bottle, crinkling the sticky note. He felt like he was immediately doing it wrong, but had no idea what the proper way to do this  _ was.  _

And it was already too late, anyway. Zhao Bin had noticed the note. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure the smooth thing to do right now is saunter to the counter, but really I’m no good at this,” he explained in a rush, face red.

“Oh.” Zhao Bin flushed as he sat the bottle down to read the note. It was simple, with a number and a smiley face, as well as a  _ call me sometime, handsome?  _ Zhao Bin blushed brightly as his heart skipped a beat. This would be the first time someone has ever expressed liking him since he’d broken up. 

“Uh…” Zhao Bin swallowed and stuttered, grabbing one of his sticky note pads that was in the shape of a frog on a little pad. He grabbed the pin he’d stuck in his bun out and wrote down his own number then offered it to him. “..call  _ me _ sometime, Bells.”

Mo Chou took it with a grin. “I will, handsome frog,” he promised, then winked before the door opened back up with a six dignified elder ladies tittering to themselves. “Ah, my aunties are here. Hopefully it’s not too loud for you. Good luck with your writing, and let me know if you need anything.”

“Oh no worries. I have my headphones.” Zhao Bin said, shly as he grabbed his phone to put his number into his phone. “And can I have some of the spicy chicken kolaches when you have those ready for brunch?” 

“Absolutely,” Mo Chou smiled and gave him a wave, then pocketed his number before the ladies latched onto him. Soon enough, he was fluttered off to a table that was pushed to another and drawn into their laughing fuss.

  
  


☕️🖋☕️

“He says spicy chicken but give him that honey smoked brisket one, it’s better.” Zhao Xia grinned as she spotted Mo Chou making her brother a plate. The spicy chicken kolaches while good were as popular as the others because they had that strong rub on it that Tao Ren got from the market. She was leaning against the shelf, having snagged a kolache herself from her boyfriend’s plate. It made her smile to see him debate taking her advice. 

“Trust me. You might even get a book or market date out of it.” 

Mo Chou sighed, but took the advice in the end. He himself liked the brisket kolaches, so he hoped Zhao Bin wouldn’t complain too badly. If he did, he could easily blame Zhao Xia. With that in mind, he made a show of rolling his eyes at her gleeful face before moving to the back table.

Zhao Bin had his headphones in, so he waited for the man to look up and notice him. He smiled for him. “How’s it going? Are the ghosts cooperating?”

“Good and sort of?” Zhao Bin flushed, gaze flicking down to what he’d written. His nose could smell the honey smoked brisket and cheese with the boba tea. Zhao Bin’s stomach decided to growl  _ loudly _ and he laughed sheepishly. 

“Would give me your thoughts since you’ve seen my writing...this is a different kind of romance.” Zhao Bin said, voice dropping low and shy. “I’ll trade for a kolache and tea for a sneak peek at my draft?” 

“Trade accepted,” Mo Chou chuckled and took the seat he’d wanted to take earlier. “And sorry it’s not spicy chicken. Your sister told me to give you the honey smoked brisket instead.”

Zhao Bin, though nervous, turned his rotating monitor around and took the plate with drink. He flushed as he watched the other begin reading. It made him so nervous and the words itched to come out to talk more about why he made the choices he did. Instead of doing that he just peered down at the kolache before taking a bite.

“Oh it’s just... _ mhmm _ .” Zhao Bin moaned as he took a bite of the cheese and brisket kolache. It’d been so long since he’d had anything but white meat. His diet had been so limited with Xu Jingfei. She liked him to look a certain way. He’d have thought that would be the first thing to go but he found that some cages are harder to break from. 

Mo Chou chuckled at his euphoric face. “Same,” he said in agreement before refocusing on the story. He could see, almost immediately, what Zhao Bin was talking about. “This is really good,” he said after a moment. “I like the shyness between the characters, the hope. Sometimes that’s better than a quick jump to bed, you know?”

“Yes, I think so too. Sometimes it doesn’t have to be so intense either. I think that drama shows build up the illusion you know?” Zhao Bin grinned, his face was bright with a happy smile. He was shy about his writing and this boosted his confidence. “And this is delicious.” 

“And I like this ghost obviously shipping them,” Mo Chou laughed and turned the monitor back. “I like it a lot, and yes, the brisket is fantastic here. It’s one of my favorites.”

“I miss eating real meat.” Zhao Bin moaned after another bite. “I...I was on a strict diet for a long time. No medical condition.” Though he wondered if stupidity could be treated? He’d been with Xu Jingfei so long he’d become used to her controlling almost everything. Only thing she couldn’t get him to shake was his family and how he’d drop  _ everything  _ to be with or for them. 

“You did such a good job on them.” 

“That is all Tao Ren, I’m just the pretty face batting my eyes until people buy them,” Mo Chou laughed, because it was true enough. “And I couldn’t do a strict diet, even with a medical condition. I’m too much of a foodie. I’m somewhat amazed I’m not fat, if I’m honest with you. I love food and I was blessed with a tiny body that is somehow a bottomless pit.”

He pat his stomach in amusement, his scent curling around him like a laugh. “A high alpha metabolism helps. Only thing about being alpha I like. I can eat what I want, as much as I want!” He giggled and snorted, startling himself, then quickly blushed in embarrassment and covered his mouth, though it hardly stopped the giggle-snorts. “I think it’s why the aunties have all adopted me. I’ll eat everything they bring me.”

“You’re the prized test piglet.” Zhao Bin teased in amusement. Happiness was clear in his own scent as he loved the sound of Mo Chou’s giggle-snots. The welcoming scent of marigolds and mint was stronger. That made his heart skip a beat. “So that was you?” Zhao Bin leaned forward, careful of his keyboard. Then stopped himself from leaning more. He was being rude just talking about another’s scent. Even if smelt divine to him. He blinked thinking about what Mo Chou just confessed. “Nevermind that, you’re an alpha?” 

“What was me?” Mo Chou asked, then chuckled at the dumbfounded question that followed it. “Oh, yes, I am,” he said, sitting up tall like he was the usual burly type. “What? Can’t you tell? Obviously I’m over six foot with rippling muscles.”

He giggled at himself and his scent warmed before pulling in again. “My father was a bit of a player and I was the only son he managed with all his girlfriends. An alpha too, he couldn’t believe it either. Not that it’s done much for me, though, as I said, I appreciate that I can eat a lot.”

Zhao Bin laughed at the joke and nodded before pointing at his nose. “I had like the weirdest double sinus infection a week or two ago, that or you do that scent control thing. That I’ll ask as we either become friends or maybe if I might be bold considering what I just wrote and you read… that we might be more. Don’t use it to influence moments unless I ask.” It’d been hard to ask his siblings not to be natural with their alpha body’s but he’d needed it to feel safe. He also learned that’s something normal to request. He was being disrespectful to ask that of an alpha through therapy. 

Mo Chou blinked, but nodded. “It’s a habit,” he said and his scent slowly unfurled once more. “Many call it control, but at this point I’ve done it so long that it’s just second nature. If pulling it in makes you uncomfortable, tell me, and I’ll work on it harder,” he promised. “And I don’t use my scent to influence. Never have, never will. If I want someone to understand they’re a piece of shit, I’ll just tell them so. I don’t believe in hiding or dancing around issues. I’m upfront with who I am now, so what you see is what you get.”

“It’s okay.” Zhao Bin smiled, happy that the alpha was fine with him saying so. The scent was nice and made him feel comforted. His own scent reached out to blend well with Mo Chou’s. “I am working on trying to be just me. I wasn’t me for a long time and I’m sure you saw that in my writings.” He took a sip and hummed, “and in the spirit of ...being a new more real me, would you like to go with me to this fall market festival thing on Saturday?” 

Mo Chou’s eyes brightened. “Yes,” he said immediately. “Fall market has the  _ best  _ street food.”

“You’re not wrong. They have some of the best rice rolls ever. Would you like to meet here or at the market?” Zhao Bin asked, feeling the seed of hope grow in his chest at the man’s answer. 

“Or at your apartment.” Zhao Xia winked as she slunk into her favorite armchair to perch and  lounge , no stalk, her boyfriend. Sending him all those gooey eyed glances between answering work emails. 

“Or at mine,” Mo Chou was quick to offer when Zhao Bin tensed a bit, his smile soothing but still bright. “Here is probably the best though, because I can make us hot chocolate to drink on the way?”

“Oh that’d be great. I like my hot cocoa mean enough to keep warm as we walk there. It’s not too far.” Zhao Bin responded, even more excited that Mo Chou was so nice. That or he was just so easy to read. He took a small breath as the anxiety formed. It was alright to be easy to read, not everyone was out to control others. He smiled thinly. “What time is good for you?” 

“Let me see, Saturday…” Mo Chou considered all he was working on and pulled out his phone to double check the illustration schedules. “I have a book cover to finish, but that should be done by then, so… do you want to meet here for breakfast? Make a day of shopping? Or do you want to meet for lunch? I’m free the whole day, or I should be. My next illustration isn’t due until next Thursday and I have weekends off here.”

“Breakfast would be nice and I should have my chapters in too. So I won’t have to work through the weekend.” Zhao Bin concluded as he pulled up his calendar app. “I might get a call from Zhen-ge. Though it’s just to make sure to set up my appointment for my new cover actually. That’s only though if his secretary is off and he can’t access my calendar.” 

“If you need artists, I know a bunch of good ones,” Mo Chou said with a smile. “And breakfast it is. I’ll ask Ren- _ ge  _ to make his  _ waipos’s  _ cinnamon buns. They’re sinful, truly.”

“They’re awfully delicious, especially the orange ones. Taste better on  _ dates _ .” Zhao Xia nudged and Zhao Bin shot her a look. 

“I see how it is.” Zhao Bin huffed, playfully rolling his eyes. “And I’d be happy to see whom you’d recommend and don’t be modest. You’ve seen my work. Only fair that I see yours. Just don’t tell Zhen-ge you’ve seen it.” 

“No you don’t  _ see _ it but that’s okay you will.” Zhao Xia chuckled, making a Zhao Bin sigh dramatically. 

“Don't worry, little frog,” Mo Chou chucked at them both as he pulled up his gallery on his phone, “i wanted to ask you out before I realized that was her game. Here,” he added before she could comment on that, sliding his phone to Zhao Bin. “This is my project portfolio, with some extra work in progress saves. I need to do a round of the cafe and make sure everyone is good, but feel free to scroll around.”

He got up with a wink, then retreated back to his cooing aunties, before hurrying to the back when Tao Ren waved him in so he could help restock the cookie case.

“Oh, I think there is some confusion. I meant...the buns. That’s really why she brought me here.” He mumbled as he watched the man go. Zhao Bin flushed as his sister laughed and he focused on the art. It was really good and instead of taking normal stock photos and manipulating. The man went with drawing them himself before editing them. “These are so good.”

“Then why don’t you see if Zizhen-ge agrees?” Zhao Xia suggested.

“I think I will.” Zhao Bin said, looking through more of the covers.

Mo Chou came back after his rounds with a kiss mark on his cheek from a giggling auntie and handed a fresh water bottle to Zhao Bin. “So, what do you think?” he asked as he tried to wipe off the lipstick with a napkin. Zhao Bin was still scrolling through his folders which he hoped was a good sign. “I mostly do fantasy covers, if that wasn’t obvious. Gods save me the day Jin Rulan no longer writes fantasy adventure romances. I’ll be out my biggest patron,” he laughed lightly.

“Oh, I doubt that. His muse is his fiancee and that man has an ocean of inspiration. You’re so talented.’ Zhao Bin stated, handing his phone back. “I’d be honored if you ever felt like you’d want to make a cover for some of my newer works.”

“I’d love to,” Mo Chou said, sitting back down and grinning. He opened a new folder in his gallery and handed it back so Zhao Bin could see the art. “To be honest with you, I’ve done fanart of your first ghost story. Makes me sound like a total weeaboo, but there you go. That mirror scene was too good.”

Zhao Bin flushed pink from the tips of his ears and down his neck. He tilted his head down so that his hair would slip over his shoulder to cover his face. His scent shifted a mixture of enjoyment and shyness. He’d not been able to see a lot of his fan art. Xu Jingfei said that it would  _ influence  _ how he saw the characters. “No, no, it doesn’t. I am honored that you thought that my work was worthy of making your own art.” Zhao Bin responded. He took in the feathery brushes mixed with hard lines. It was the man’s early work but it was still really well done. “I loved that scene. The mirror world was so much fun to build.”

“It was my favorite part,” Mo Chou told him happily and showed him a set of character portraits. “I do these too, if you want some inspiration on character design. I don’t only do book jacket art.”

“You know what would be nice. I was thinkinging with this story that I could have cameos of the twelve ghosts with corresponding keys. I was hoping to have them illustrated at the beginning of the books and some scenes drawn out. But Zhen-ge is getting feedback to see if that’s something the fans would want to see.” Zhao Bin rambled, feeling more courage at Mo Chou’s happiness at talking about their different works.

“I’d be willing to try,” Mo Chou offered with a wide, excited grin. “And I know a couple other artists that take commissions like that, so if you don’t like mine, they can try?”

“I don’t think you could draw anything that I wouldn’t like. Your style is lovely.” Zhao Bin said, reaching for his own phone to message Ouyang Zizhen. He knew that his editor and friend would love to know that he’d been active in finding an illustrator for his book cover. 

“If you get a call from this number then that’s my editor Ouyang Zizhen of Savage Publishing.” Zhao Bin said with a grin. Another frog sticky note and put on Mo Chou’s arm. 

Mo Chou chuckled and set the sticky note with the other in his pocket. “I know Ouyang Zizhen,” he explained. “I’ve worked with him through Jin Rulan. But thank you,” he said earnestly before the man could get too embarrassed. “And thank you for the compliments. We can talk more about your ideas on our date Saturday?”

“Or maybe a few dates in. Fun now. Work later.” Zhao Xia commented, high enough that the two could hear. Zhao Bin flushed.

“Xia-mei!” 

“What? You deserve someone who doesn’t work you to death.” Zhao Xia quipped half serious and the other playful. 

“Or someone who knows how to balance it,” Mo Chou countered calmly, smiling at Zhao Bin’s red face. 

“Or someone to balance it.” Zhao Bin repeated, feeling less embarrassed about his sister’s picking at him. Mo Chou had such a calming presence about him. He didn’t feel like the alpha wasn’t using his control to influence. Instead it was like there was no control especially with how his minty scent was more prominent in the air. 

“Work and play can also go hand in hand,” Mo Chou mused, laughing enough he snorted again. His smell curled around him as his shoulders shook. “Especially when there’s food involved, but maybe that’s just me.”

“But not all the time right.” Zhao Xia nudged again. 

“Xia-mei, please stop.” Zhao Bin knew that she meant well but he could handle this. She’d already in her own way helped them meet. He didn’t want to lose the sense of control that he’d thought he had right now. Zhao Xia stilled for a moment before nodding.

“I think I’ll go check on those buns and maybe get a bite of my own baobei.” Zhao Xia mused with a mischievous grin sliding across her face. 

“Sorry, she’s just protective. My ex was all about work. She doesn’t want me to get overworked again.” Zhao Bin explained, smiling thinly. He reached out to gently touch Mo Chou’s forearm. “I don’t think of our possible project together like that. I would welcome meals and talks about your art together during some of our dates.”

Mo Chou smiled at that and nodded. “It sounds like you’ve had a bad relationship,” he said carefully. “I just want you to know that whatever you want to say, or don't want to say, you’re safe with me. I don’t need to know anything you’re not comfortable sharing. I know as an alpha I have an… intimidating position. But I’m giving you the control here. Whatever you want, or don’t want, that’s the kind of friend, and maybe boyfriend, I want to be.”

He blushed a bit and gently covered Zhao Bin’s hand on his arm. “The truth is, I haven’t done this before. I’m not a perfect person and I know I’ll mess a few things up. Just tell me and give me the chance to improve. That should be what friendships, and relationships, are about: growth and safety. I want you to always know you’re safe with me. If I ever fail at that, then tell me. That’s all I ask.”

“And I’ve had three past relationships. They all ranged differently. The last one was a mess that messed me up. I’ll be honest and let you know what I need or don’t. I’ll try not to hide, but some habits aren’t very always the best you know?” Zhao Bin responded, “I’m growing and I wouldn’t mind having you in my life as I do. Maybe we could do it together.” 

That earned him a bright, sweet smile and a gentle squeeze around his hand. “I’d be honored.”

  
  


☕️🖋☕️

“Shit. Shit.” Zhao Bin huffed as he practically fell down his stairs. His phone had decided that in the middle of the night update. Which led to the thing just going kaput. So needless to say the alarm he set for himself hadn’t woken him up early enough to be properly dressed and less anxious about this date. He knew it was silly to be anxious. It would just be a day of shopping, eating, and getting to know one another. He was though. It would be the first date since he’d broken up with Xu Jingfei over a year and a half ago.

He didn’t bother to braid his hair. So it was a finger combed wavy mess. He at least had the sense to put on his maroon sweater with the thumb hole to be paired with black skinny jeans and converses. He pulled on his peacoat after wrapping on a rather cozy cashmere scarf. He pulled on his beanie with bear ears on it. Then he was out the door. 

Zhao Bin was still messing with his long hair trying to get it to corroborate with him but it just wanted to curl up into his natural messy waves. He only hoped that Mo Chou would understand that he wasn’t trying to ditch him. His heart was beating so fast as his stomach felt like it was knotting up. 

“I’m so sorry, Mo Chou.” Zhao Bin apologized as he all but tripped when he stepped inside the cafe. He wasn’t that late maybe twenty minutes but still. He did right himself before falling though with the help of clinging to the door.

Mo Chou looked up from where he’d been doodling, blinking at the sight of the man. “How is it that even clearly rushed you look adorable?” he asked, sighing, but his smile was quick as he moved behind the counter to grab him a water bottle, then start the hot chocolates. “And it’s fine. Come sit. You look like you’re ready to fall over.”

“I was trying to get here before you decided I was standing you up which I wasn’t. My phone decided to die a permanent death. I think we’ll need to stop by the phone store before we go to the market.” Zhao Bin held up his well abused phone. It was electric blue with a bunch of glittery bunnies and frogs on it. “I would have borrowed my sister's phone but she was gone.” He put the ruined phone back into his jacket pocket and went to sit down at the instructed table. “But anyways, how are you today? Prepared to spend a whole day with me?”

“More than. I’m doing very well, but seeing you just made it all the better,” Mo Chou assured him, handing him a water bottle. He offered him a charming grin. “And very happy to be spending the day with you. Hopefully we can get you a good replacement phone… though I’ll be sad to see this one go,” he admitted, looking over the sad, blank device. “It’s cute.”

“Yes, so the story about this case is that.” Zhao Bin began his story. A bright smile on his face as he brought the phone back out. He twisted it around in his hand. “For christmas we all got each other a phone then had to play our christmas exchange game. So I ended up with the phone that’d been meant for Ai-mei.” He laughed. “And I’ve had this since I think book six in my series. I kind of want to keep it but I doubt the store will have this model.”

“We can always try,” Mo Chou pointed out and patted his shoulder. “So, want a candy cane in your  _ mean  _ hot chocolate again?”

“Yes please.” Zhao Bin answered, taking off his long cozy scarf and peacoat. He tossed his hair over his shoulder. If it was going to be a mess then he’d just own it. Well, owning it enough to keep his beanie on. The man didn’t have to see that mess. It made him feel better that Mo Chou wasn’t angry at him being late. “What will we be having for breakfast?” 

“Well, that’s a great question,” Mo Chou chuckled and watched him struggle with his hair. He focused on making the hot chocolates and smiled to himself. “We can eat here, or we can eat at the market. I know plenty of good spots, but the food here is good too, so whatever you feel up for.”

“Well, I haven’t been to the market here which is why I thought that it’d be a good place to start. The one where I used to live was nice.” Zhao Bin grinned over at him. “I am in the mood for anything but salad. I had my fill of a cabbage and egg salad last night.” 

“I can do that,” Mo Chou promised, setting the cups onto the to go containers. He handed Zhao Bin a cocoa that smelled wonderfully of peppermint and rich chocolate. “Here you go, and here.” He pulled back his sleeve where there were two hair ties. He offered them to Zhao Bin. “So you’re not fighting with it all day. It’s supposed to be a bit breezy today.”

“Oh, thanks.” Zhao Bin responded, taking the two hair ties. They were soft and made from some stretchy ribbon that doesn’t leave creases in the hair. He gathered his hair up and decided to put it in a messy braid. Zhao Bin would have put it in a bun but then that would have left his neck exposed to the wind. 

“There.” Zhao Bin grinned, showing off his braid. “I think that’s presentable enough that it won’t get everywhere while we eat and have fun.” 

“It’s beautiful,” Mo Chou assured him and looked curiously at the hint of ink on his neck. “Is that a tattoo?” he asked, grinning. “A snake?”

“Oh,  _ yes _ it is.” Zhao Bin answered, happily. He twisted around his seat and lifted the braid up so that Mo Chou could see the elegant coiled snake with the double infinity body. “This is my family motif from way back.” He dropped his braid and turned back around. “And not my only tattoos. Do you have any?”

“No, but I’ve always wanted one,” Mo Chou hummed, sipping his cocoa. “I want one between my shoulderblades. I like being kissed there, so maybe it’d make me more enticing?”

He chuckled as Zhao Bin blushed and went to retrieve his jacket, which was a sliver color with faux rabbit fur on the hood. He tucked a light blue scarf around his neck and offered Zhao Bin his arm. “Shall we? I know a really good  _ youtiao  _ stand with  _ doujiang  _ to kill for.”

Zhao Bin’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of kisses and tattoos. He wondered if Mo Chou would want to color in his other tattoos on his arms and leg. “Tattoos are addictive. I started with one on my neck and now I have over fifteen.” Zhao Bin chuckled, getting up to put his coat and scarf back on. Then he took Mo Chou’s arm. “So just count on that and I hope you have some pain tolerance because down the middle of your back is sensitive.”

“I know pain, don’t worry,” Mo Chou assured and led the way out into the crisp morning. “Do you want to walk or take the bus?” he offered. It wasn’t too far, but he didn’t want them to get too cold too early.

“I’d like to walk, if you’re alright with that.” Zhao Bin responded, taking a sip of the hot chocolate that Mo Chou had made him. It was delicious and he let out a pleased hum at the taste. “This is so good I could marry it.”

Mo Chou laughed, delighted, and led the way to the market block. “I consider that a very high compliment,” he said, pink cheeked and a playful gleam in his eye. “Let’s see how many other foods I can get you to want to marry before lunch.”

“You should take it as one. As a foodie, I am very happy.” Zhao Bin responded, noticing the other’s flush. “My mom used to say that one should find six new things in a day. So everyday with her had been an adventure. Especially when she had spontaneous road trips.” He laughed, “So, possibly you could help me do that today.”

“I can’t do a road trip, but I can show you all the hidden wonders I know,” Mo Chou promised him. “My mother told me that the way to a man’s heart was with one’s skill with a wok. I’ll have to cook for you sometime, but for today, I’ll woo you with my favorites. Food and adventure, will that suffice?

“Yes, it will most certainly suffice and your mother was a wise woman. No doubt she knew that you too would need someone who can cook.” Zhao Bin mused, his eyes taking in all the stalls and shops. “And I can try to charm my way into your heart with my wit and shopaholic tendencies.” 

_ It won’t be that hard,  _ Mo Chou thought as he led him to the  _ youtiao  _ stall. “Smell that? It’s heaven,” he said, taking in the fresh, deep smell of fried dough and soybean milk. His own scent wrapped around them in his happiness and he ordered them both a paper bowl’s worth. “I hope your mouth is ready to taste nirvana, because that’s what’s about to happen.”

“Are you sure? I thought I had yesterday with that brisket kolache?” Zhao Bin responded, leaning in to prop his head on his palm. He glanced down at the fried dough sticks and the soybean milk. It’d only been a day but the man worked for Tao Ren so he could trust him when it comes to food. 

“Heaven has many layers,” Mo Chou said smartly and lifted one of his sticks up to Zhao Bin’s mouth. “Brisket kolache is level one. This is level two. Open wide.”

Zhao Bin’s cheeks flushed at the offering of being fed. It was something that he considered to be intimate. He blinked then leaned in for a bite at Mo Chou’s nod. The first bite was just like the alpha said it would be. He released more of his own happy scent as he moaned at the delicious taste. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment then he opened them up. “You’re not  _ wrong _ .” He finally said opening his eyes while licking his lips.

Mo Chou was moaning too in a similar state of bliss around his bite. “Right?” he laughed and held up another for Zhao Bin while still chewing. “The uncle that runs this uses an old family recipe, so of course it’s a guarded treasure, and I did promise you hidden treasure and food. A good start, I’d say.”

“This is an excellent way to start.” Zhao Bin agreed, then took a new donut and broke it in half. Just like how Mo Chou had offered him a bite, he did the same. 

Mo Chou took it happily and his lips brushed the pads of Zhao Bin’s fingers. He closed his eyes to savor the taste, moaning low in his throat. “Mmn. I’ve been coming here since I was eight and it’s still magical.”

Zhao Bin’s heart skipped a beat as the butterflies started to flutter away in his stomach at the sound of Mo Chou’s moan and the feel of the lips against his fingers. “I-I can see why.” Zhao Bin said, softly as he went to eat the other half. He licked his fingers of the sugar that’d been left by the donuts. 

“I’ll show you more of my favorite places too,” Mo Chou promised, smiling at his red face. He wanted nothing more than to kiss a rosy cheek, but refrained, and ate the rest of the dough and soybean milk before he was too tempted. “What kind of things do you like to shop for?”

“I am on the hunt for some things for my apartment and some possible presents for Christmas.” Zhao Bin smiled, eating another stick before Mo Chou ate his too. He thought about who he wanted to buy for. “A-Yin and my other siblings fuss about how my apartment is too bare like a dorm. I think I’m ready now to finally decorate it. What are you shopping for.” He broke his donut and offered Mo Chou another bite this time dipping in the soybean milk.

Mo Chou leaned in to take the bite. His lashes fluttered as he made a low, happy noise. “Just some knick knacks for my penthouse,” he said. “Something that’s cute, and probably something for a christmas gift for my  _ muqin _ . She’s very particular though, so I’ll probably have to special order it.”

“Oh?” Zhao Bin perked up. The idea for helping to find Mo Chou’s mother a gift made him happy. “You’ll find from today that I love shopping. We might have to make a stop at Wan-jie’s store if we get too much.” He spotted some of the sugar on Mo Chou’s face and reached over to wipe it off with his thumb. He licked his thumb afterwards with a hum. “And you have a penthouse?”

Mo Chou blushed a bit, and gave into the urge to lean up to kiss his cheek. Not that easy when Zhao Bin was so much taller. Still, he managed it, and smiled sweetly at Zhao Bin’s wide eyes. “I do, an inheritance, actually,” he said with a bit of a laugh. “Like your story. I’m pretty sure it’s haunted too, though not to that same degree.”

Zhao Bin’s heart was pounding so fast in his chest he was sure that Mo Chou could probably hear it. His scent tinged a bit sweeter which earned a head or two to turn as the breeze carried it. He ignored it in favor of the kiss. He fought the urge to touch his cheek. It’d been a soft peck but it meant a lot to him. He swallowed and nodded as the alpha laughed. “You think your penthouse might be haunted?” He laughed heartily at that question.

“Yup. Not bad, but there’s definitely something there,” Mo Chou told him, grinning at his adorable laugh. “So if you ever need inspiration, you’re welcome to come over. And no, that was not a bad pick up line,” he added with a giggle. “I really mean it.”

“I understood what you meant.” Zhao Bin chuckled at the other’s giggle. It was odd to not hear his giggle-snort. It was so adorable the first that he ever heard it. He split his last donut with the other. “Maybe you’re right. We could have dinner and maybe a movie or something.” Zhao Bin blushed brighter at that. It was his own way of being forward. “Not a non-self invite for a date at your home.”

Mo Chou laughed, ducking his head into his scarf. “Noted,” he said and considered the idea around the final bite. “I could cook for you then,” he mused, grinning mischievously. “You could bring your laptop and stay in my spare room if you wanted. That’s the room where it’s spooky. And if you survive, I’ll make you breakfast the next morning.”

Zhao Bin actually gave Mo Chou’s words some thought. He smiled and leaned down to be at the Alpha’s eyes level. His mind was a mess of saying no because he needed to be cautious but his heart was saying yes. That this feeling of being comfortable with Mo Chou made him want to do it. “I like cheese and green pepper omelettes the best.” Zhao Bin chuckled, gently nudging the other.

“I’ll keep that in mind for a later date,” Mo Chou promised, blushing as the man leaned in. He was lost for a moment in those gorgeous eyes. “You’re so handsome and beautiful. Are you sure you’re real?”

Now it was Zhao Bin’s time to hide in his own scarf. He tried to make himself as small as possible in shyness. Yes, he’d been bold for a moment but when faced with that look in Mo Chou’s eyes had him slipping back. “I...t-thank you and I am very much real. So are you. You’re kind and funny.” Zhao Bin responded. His gaze flicking down.

“Thank you,” Mo Chou said, loving the man’s bashful face. He reached up to gently pull the other down by his scarf and kissed his cheek. “You’re adorable, gentle, and sweet.” He punctuated each adjective with a little kiss then pulled back with a wide smile. “Thank you for wanting to give me a chance.”

“You’re w-welcome.” Zhao Bin stammered as his heart skipped happily at each kiss. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky to be dating Mo Chou. He was more than just kind and funny. Mo Chou was truly caring, sarcastic, helpful, and a really good listener. The best part though was that he was up front. So he didn’t have to second guess the kisses. So, he decided to be brave again and leaned down to press a kiss to the side of Mo Chou’s temple. “Thank you for wanting to give me a chance too.”

“You are a gift, Zhao Bin. I’m more than happy to be here,” Mo Chou assured him, cheeks rosy from the sweet kiss. “And I’ll be more than happy to stay here as long as you want me to be.”

“You’re also a gift.” Zhao Bin responded, pressing another kiss to Mo Chou’s temple. A small smile of mischief forming. “Well as tasty as these are, I’d rather you leave now and take me to more of these delicious stalls of yours.” 

“I can do that,” Mo Chou promised with a smirk of his own, and he offered his arm again. “This way, little frog. Let’s start over here.”

“Oh! That looks good.” Zhao Bin’s grin was an understatement. It was rice rolls. They are his absolute favorite comfort food. It was the one thing that she couldn’t stand that he ate and it was probably because he usually ate like three. Zhao Bin practically dragged him over to the stall. THe auntie there smiled at him as he turned his head to beam at Mo Chou. “Do you mind?”

“Why would I mind? Auntie Ruo’s rice rolls are the best,” Mo Chou said and winked at the woman there. “Right?”

“Charmer as always, I see,” Auntie Ruo laughed and readied a paper plate of rice rolls for Zhao Bin. “How many do you want, sweetheart?”

“I’d like three of the spicy shrimp ones please.” Zhao Bin requested, a bright rosy cheeked smile on his face. He turned his head to Mo Chou. “Order what you like. My treat. “

“I’ll have the same,” Mo Chou told Auntie Ruo, who chuckled as she loaded up the paper plate. 

“Here you go then, sweetie. You take good care of our Little Snow, you hear?”

“Auntie,” Mo Chou chided, blushing at the way she giggled, though he was still smiling.

“Little snow?” Zhao Bin grinned as he paid the sweet auntie for her the rolls. He carried their bags and unrolled one roll for Mo Chou. “That’s adorable. I wonder if this time of year is your favorite then.”

“It is, but that’s not the reason for the nickname,” Mo Chou laughed and leaned in to take the bite with his mouth. Humming happily, he slid in close so that their arms brushed. “Lady Snow is my specialized character as an opera dancer. My  _ muqin  _ just retired from it. The aunties that come into Tao Ren’s? They are, or were, all part of the opera house in some form or another. I grew up playing in the back rooms while they rehearsed, and performed my way through school for scholarship. I’m not performing this season, because my illustration work got so busy, but usually I’m performing alongside my art and helping Ren- _ ge.” _

“Oh wow.” Zhao Bin looked Mo Chou over. “That explains it. I wouldn’t contribute that to just being an alpha. You work hard and it shows well on you.” Instead of getting another roll, he just took a bite out of Mo Chou’s. He hummed happily. “Oh these are soo good. I’ll probably get fat from these.”

“Hopefully you’re not still on your diet,” Mo Chou laughed in delight. “Because i’ll be thoroughly wrecking it. Sorry, not sorry.”

“No, I am not. I just still kind of eat some of it mostly because that’s why I was allowed to eat for three years.” Zhao Bin answered. It still made him green to know she’d forged his doctor’s results. He hadn’t needed the diet. She’d just liked his body a certain build so that it helped make it easier to control him. But he was better now. He even had a whole pizza to himself at his siblings last designated hangout night.

“Well, eat what you want, as much as you want, that’s the rule i live by,” Mo Chou huffed and leaned in for another bite. “Life’s too short not to enjoy every second of it.”

“That’s what Zhao Ai says. She says the life is too short to not eat what you want, enjoy sex with whom you want, and do whatever else you want.” Zhao Bin responded with a chuckle, then leaned in to wipe some rice off Mo Chou’s cheek. 

Mo Chou smiled up at him for that. “Sounds like she and I will get along,” he chuckled, nose crinkling with it. “It’s why I got a Coghlain’s implant. Can’t make kids, but can live life. And it takes the edge off… not that I’m a very scary alpha anyway,” he huffed, looking down at himself, then back up at Zhao Bin with a teasing twinkle in his eye. “Look me, so fearsome. All one hundred seventy centimeters of me. Clearly, I could break you in half, so watch out. My hugs are weapons of mass destruction.”

“Well, I talked to my ancestors and hugs from a rather attractive alpha is the best way to go other than warm in bed.” Zhao Bin laughed. “I take homeopathic suppressants for myself just in case I would ever want kids.”

“Makes sense,” Mo Chou reached up to pull him in and kissed his cheek again. “You’d make a great father,” he assured, patting the spot he’d kissed. “On your terms, of course. That’s how it should be…” he trailed off as they passed a stand, something shiny catching his eye. He gasped and took Zhao Bin’s arm, hurrying him over.

“Look!” he gushed at the ceramic frog with a giggle-snort. “It’s you!”

“You’re right and look right here is you!” Zhao Bin giggled and blushed at the adorable giggling-shorts that Mo Chou let out. He pointed to a little frosted glass badger with snowflakes on it. “A true prince of the snow.”

“Oh yes,” Mo Chou said, grinning huge, and lifted up the badger to get a proper look. “I need it,” he decided and reached for his wallet. “It’s perfect for my desk.”

“Then here is something to remember our day by.” Zhao Bin laughed, picking it up to hand it to the worker. Then he reached for the frog. “I think I can find this somewhere in my apartment.” He winked at Mo Chou. The frog figure was just too cute.

“You can,” Mo Chou agreed, smiling as he bought the frog for him. He handed him the wrapped package and stole a rice roll, chewing as they moved to the next stand, which had rock carvings. “What sort of little presents did you have in mind for Christmas for your family?”

“I know that I want to get my Ziyi-jie a bracelet. One of those clockwork ones. She adored the earrings I got her last year.” Zhao Bin answered, taking another bite. “What do you want to get your  _ muqin _ ?”

“Don't know yet. Hopefully I’ll see something, otherwise I’ll look online,” Mo Chou shrugged, not worried about it. “She likes particular things, so usually I’m ordering it. I have to make sure it matches her decor. She’s very proud of how her home looks, a home she bought with her own money. Retirement home; she’s only gotten more picky about gifts.”

“Then maybe something useful for her home? When I am stumped that’s what I do or food. I was so shy about Wan-jie’s first christmas with us so I got her a gift card for that cat cafe, Paw Haus.” Zhao Bin suggested. “Or maybe to one of those shows that you like to see maybe together? I know I like going to the races with my  _ baba _ .” 

“We never do stuff like that, unless it’s opera,” Mo Chou said, having made peace with that long ago. Li Huiyin was just that way. She cared, oh how she cared, but she could not show it well. She was stoic and beautiful and taking him in had never been her plan until it’d happened. The only time she’d never planned, only acted. That was how he knew she loved him. She’d kept him fed and healthy, had listened to his fears and stood by him through working with the police, and had taught him all she knew. Theirs was a weird relationship, he knew, but it made sense to them. “She and I cook together on Christmas. I think I’ll get her a collection of operas or plays. She likes reading those,” he mused, thinking of the last set he’d bought her. She’d thoroughly enjoyed making fun of the poor writing, which was why he’d bought it for her. 

“Oh then we have to go to this bookstore then. Maybe you might find something there that’ll be fun to gift her.” Zhao Bin offered this time. “Well you and I will have to think of something fun for each other.” he took another bite and gave Mo Chou the remainder of that roll.

Mo Chou took it with his lips and smiled. “That’ll be fun, I know a good bookstore near here. I bought her some really bad plays the last time I was there. The next three visits were just her eviscerating it and enjoying every second… she’s mildly terrifying,” he explained to Zhao Bin’s slightly startled look. “Stoic kind, but inwardly sweet. She’s just really crap at showing it in the usual way, so she stopped trying. Which is great, really. I’m glad she’s learned to be herself. She’s taught me a lot about that.”

“Well I am glad that you have her to care for you even if her way is a little more reserved and it sounds like she would enjoy my Ziyi-jie and Ai-mei’s company very well. Ziyi-jie gifted  _ baba _ that parody play that in theatre last spring for his birthday and he couldn’t stop talking about it for months.” Zhao Bin smiled, warmly. He liked the little stone statue of a turtle and thought of Zhao Deyin. “I’d like the black and teal one please.”

“That’s cute,” Mo Chou complimented, his smile widening to a full on grin seeing a sitting panda carving. He picked it up and laughed. “By the gods, it’s Ren- _ ge’s  _ spitting image. Look at the cheeks!”

“Yes! That is him. Oh and they have it in orange.” Zhao Bin responded, pointing out the one with the golden orange coloring. “You should get him. He’d love it!”

Mo Chou grabbed the orange version too, simply because it was Tao Ren’s favorite color, and bought both. “The normal one for your sister,” he explained happily and accepted his bundle. “She’s been complaining that her desk at work is too impersonal. Now she’ll have her  _ panda baobei  _ to watch over her.”

“Oh, yes along with all her other pictures of him. She has this digital picture frame that rotates pictures of him and maybe one or two of us. But yeah that’s about it.” Zhao Bin replied with a nod. “I’m sure that they both would love them.” 

Mo Chou smiled, relieved with the approval, and waited for Zhao Bin before moving them across the street to the next row of stalls. The third one down was one of his favorites, given it had everything from ribbons and beads, to ceramic miniatures and other knick knacks. He knew he looked like a grinning idiot seeing everything, but he couldn’t help it. Even his scent pulled free and wrapped around them again, happy and minty cool.

He settled on a carousel horse, which played a melody he recognized from one of the operas he’d been raised hearing. “Isn’t this beautiful?” he asked Zhao Bin and showed off the leaping black and brown horse. “It reminds me of you.”

“Oh? It does well this reminds me of you.” Zhao Bin said of a different carousel that was of a mug of chocolate with two small bears ice skating on them. It played the tune from the play the nutcracker he thought. 

“That’s adorable,” Mo Chou said, looking it over with a bright smile, then up at him. “We should go ice skating sometime.”

“I don’t know how but I am sure that you’ll enjoy skating around me.” Zhao Bin replied, laughing at his own failure to learn. Most of his siblings knew how to do it but he’d alway been afraid of drowning or breaking his face. Though out of the two the former seemed to be more of irrational fear considering the ice would be frozen. 

“There’s a good ice rink near my home,” Mo Chou offered, though he didn’t miss the way the man’s scent curled in uncertainty and embarrassment. “We can try it, and if it isn’t for you, then we'll find something else, though, just so you know, I’m more than okay with just pulling you around on the ice so you don’t have to move your feet around and hurt yourself.”

“I’d like that.” Zhao Bin said, truthfully. He was still uncertain but he was sure that he’d like to try it with Mo Chou. He reached over gently messing with one of the alpha’s bells in his hair. “You’re sweet and minty.”

“And you’re sweet with a bit of spice,” Mo Chou said, breathing him in, then leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Very homey. I bet your siblings love to pile on you. So soft and soothing.”

“Yes we do. You should see my bed. I love nesting and piles so much. I have this custom bed that makes you feel like you're in a nest.” Zhao Bin responded, enthralled in talking about his family. He pulled out another rice and before he unwrapped it he held it out. “You want one or save for later?” 

“Save, we’ve got more food to enjoy,” Mo Chou laughed, a promising twinkle in his eye. “How do you feel about ice cream cones?”

“I love them. How about yourself?” Zhao Bin asked in return. 

“Yes,” was all Mo Chou said to that and, grinning, pulled Zhao Bin across the way to an ice cream stall. “Deep fried cake cones with homemade ice cream. Level of heaven number three.”

“Oh what will my poor endless void of a gut do once we get to level six of heaven.” Zhao Bin laughed as he watched Mo Chou order for him. He’d gotten used to ordering for himself now thanks to the therapy and it’d been a while since that happened. 

“Enter a state of bliss?” Mo Chou guessed and passed him the ice cream cone. As promised, it smelled richly of fried dough and the ice cream was already starting to seep down into it. “Trust me, it’s even tastier than it looks.”

“Are you sure? I mean, it does look rather off putting.” Zhao Bin grinned, taking the cone. He immediately leaned in and took a bite. It tasted so good he couldn’t stop the happy moan that slipped out. His cheeks flushed bright as the worker chuckled.

“Told you,” Mo Chou sing-songed, happily licking his own cone. His eyes fluttered in delight. “Mmmnnn, simply the best,” he praised and paid for both the ice creams, then led him to a sitting area to relax and eat. “Damn good, am I right?”

“Way too good. I thought the rice rolls were going to do me in but nope. This one actually tops my favorite food.” Zhao Bin said, licking his own cone. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the moment. It was still a little chilly outside but not too cold. He’d been gifted once to a tasting dinner at a place called Light’s Out. The establishment’s dining area was made of small rooms where the only light was the soft glow from the candles on the table. He wondered if that’d be something that Mo Chou would like to do on a date.

“Well, it is ice cream. Always good, no matter the season,” Mo Chou said, smiling to see and smell the man so at ease. He looked between them where their hands were and felt a bit brave. “Can I hold your hand? Or is that too soon?”

“Yes, you can hold my hand and your kisses...cheek kisses are welcome too.” Zhao Bin responded, smiling at him. He even decided to share in the bravery and slowly spider-walk his hand over to Mo Chou’s. Zhao Bin couldn’t help but chuckle as Mo Chou let out one of his giggling-snorts at watching him do it. 

“You’re adorable,” Mo Chou said, taking his hand and squeezing it warmly. “Are you having a good time so far?”

“I am having what I think to be the best first date ever. “ Zhao Bin glanced down at their joined hands. “And I hope that you feel the same. “ A small smile on his face and was so grateful that he hadn’t messed this up by being late.

“I do,” Mo Chou promised and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Best first date ever.”

☕️🖋☕️

“You really should be thinking about what you’re going to do about the conversation that you had with Ms. Bai Meiying.” Pan Ushi stated, pulling her from her thoughts as she stared at the ribbons at the stall they were at. 

Xu Jingfei let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes while making sure that Pan Ushi couldn’t see. She didn’t care in the slightest about the eventual meeting that she’d had to endure. Bai Meiying was an insufferable woman and the only thing good about her is that her books sell  _ almost _ as good as her A-Bin’s. She let out a soft sigh and reached up for the teal colored ribbon. The memory of long chocolate brown hair tangled around her fingers along with the ribbon making her smile. 

“I heard from A-Dani that she talked to Mr. Huang.” Pan Ushi continued on. 

Her smile didn’t last long. Ah, the american that transferred to her company was a gossip whore. Danielle Creed was a constant thorn in her side and she’d tried everything she could to make her leave. The woman wouldn’t budge. She’d also been the one to report her to Mr. Huang about Zhao Bin passing out at the company party. 

Xu Jingfei let out a deep sigh then finally turned to look at her friend. “If she talked to Mr. Huang it was at her insistence.” 

“A-Dani would never do that, A-Jiao.” Pan Ushi responded, buying some strings of pearls to add to one of her collared blouses. She leveled Xu Jingfei a look then her gaze shifted to the lace that the other woman was holding on to. “You told her that she was mediocre at best and was lucky to be signed to our company.” 

“Was I wrong?” Xu Jingfei asked, buying the lace even though she wasn’t allowed to be around Zhao Bin. The restraining order his family forced him to get after the accident. She hadn’t been allowed to tell him she was sorry for getting so mad at him spending so much time with Zhao Deyin and that little freak, Gu Chang. Soon, that would be up and she’d be able to look for him properly. His wretched family had turned her Zhao Bin against her. They made him even leave the company completely after they’d gone to court. It still upset her a little that Zhao Bin had just believed them so easily. She thought that Zhao Bin would have trusted her more. Once she was free then she’d show him that.

“That’s not the point.” Pan Ushi stated, guiding them towards the boba stall. 

“Yes, it is and you know it.” Xu Jingfei responded, truthfully as they walked side by side as she continued on to vent about Bai Meiying.

Pan Ushi noticed a familiar face and tried not to react. She knew about the restraining order that’d made public news. “Actually there’s this new cafe this way near my candle store that we were going to go to. Want to try it out?” 

“Sure. The wait is always so long here anyways.” Xu Jingfei responded, not even bothering to look and Pan Ushi couldn’t have been more happy about that. Especially when she noticed that Zhao Bin was holding hands with another.

☕️🖋☕️

Zhao Bin was flushed from the cool wind and the amount of kisses he’d gotten from his adorable alpha as they’d shopped and eaten. Mo Chou hadn’t been wrong about his stomach knowing all the good places. There wasn’t one thing He hadn't enjoyed. Now, they’d decided with all their bags in hand to get something to drink before they called their date to an end. Though Zhao Bin didn’t want to.

“Want to try the strawberry one?” Zhao Bin asked, moving closer to Mo Chou. 

“Sounds good to me,” Mo Chou said, letting him get close. He wrapped his arm around his waist and chuckled at how the man brightened. “Do you want to get one to share? Or shall we keep to ourselves?”

“Only if we can get the funfetti whipped cream?” Zhao Bin requested, excitedly. He’d always wanted to try the funfetti whipped cream that his sisters and youngest brother talked about. Zhao Yue had said that it was especially good. 

“Absolutely,” Mo Chou agreed readily, if only to see that smile get all the more happy. He paid for the largest drink with as much whipped cream as they could get, then slid in the two straws, one purple, one yellow. “You get first dibs, since you’ve never had it,” he laughed and lifted the drink up so Zhao Bin could try it.

“You’ve had it before?” Zhao Bin asked, eyes wide in happiness. He didn’t even wait for the other to answer before leaning to take a sip. And  _ oh _ it was heavenly. His eyes slid shut and he moaned joyfully at the taste. “This is divine.” He hummed, reopening his eyes. He sniffled and stilled. Zhao Bin turned his head smelling the musky freesia scent. 

“Zhao Bin?” Mo Chou asked, smelling the change in him. He smelt…  _ scared  _ was a word for it. And angry. And panicked. Not understanding, Mo Chou nonetheless took charge and grabbed his hand.

“Take the drink and don’t let go of me,” he said, all authority, and began walking him free of the market. If something or someone there was bothering his boyfriend, then he would get him out. His alpha senses heightened and focused, his scent curling defensively around Zhao Bin, and he kept one eye out on everyone else, the other on Zhao Bin, watching him for any reaction.

Thankfully, it seemed the direction he’d gone was a good one, and he led him into one of his favorite stores. It always smelt of honeycomb and strawberry, as well as books. He sat him down in the corner seating. “Zhao Bin? Breathe for me.”

Zhao Bin nodded. It did take a few minutes for him to calm down enough to actually still breathe. His heart felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest as the panic had set in. It’d been a blissful almost year of therapy and other self growth. He felt so ashamed and embarrassed that all it’d taken to crumble was a scent. But it’d been a powerful ruling scent in his life for three years. Zhao Bin flushed a bright red as he finally was able to get his throat to let him speak. 

“I’m sorry.” Zhao Bin fidgeted with the cup, his gaze shifting to the ground. 

Mo Chou just covered Zhao Bin’s hands with his own. “You’re lucky,” he murmured. “When I had panic attacks,  _ muqin  _ would make me eat a lemon to snap me out of them.” He smiled reassuringly and tilted the cup to him. “Drink this instead and tell me what flavors you can taste.”

Zhao Bin wrinkled his nose at the thought of a lemon being shoved in his mouth. It wasn’t the taste but the forceful action that had him making a face. He wondered what Mo Chou’s  _ muqin _ would think of if she knew that he liked some lemon sprinkled with some sugar? That thought made him snort then he nodded at Mo Chou before following his instruction. 

“I taste  _ strawberry _ , chocolate…” Zhao Bin started naming off what he could. He did feel a bit better. Though his eyes burned from going a bit glossy.

Mo Chou watched him proudly and his scent reflected it, strong and reassuring as it encircled them like a blanket. He reached up to trace his thumbs under the man’s eyes to stop the tears. “I don’t know what just happened, and I don’t need to know,” he said, firm on that, though kept his voice light. “All I know is that, what you feel now? It  _ will  _ pass. A moment of setback doesn’t erase how far you’ve come. Fear is a real force and it is much harder to overcome.”

He kissed Zhao Bin’s forehead and offered him a warm smile. “My therapist told me that there’s no magic potion to make everything better. That everything she taught me is just another tool in my tool box. It doesn’t stop the fear, but it helps you overcome it after. You are doing well, so I know you’ve got the tools too. Be proud of that, my little frog. You’re doing so good for me. Now, tell me what you taste in that good whipped cream. What do you think they make the funfetti out of?”

Zhao Bin was so touched by the alpha’s words and how he was treating him so well. He’d been trying not to compare but when one has been treated like a litera controlled piece of meat it’s hard not too. Especially when the care is tender and open. He swallowed and smiled thinly. “I can taste the vanilla, there’s orange, and a little bit of strawberry there too.” Zhao Bin answered him easily. He wrapped his arms around Mo Chou and pulled him close. “Thank you. I...need to tell you what happened though, because I honestly doubt that I will ever be alright smelling that scent. It’s best to know that I...I cannot handle the smell of freesia.”

“Okay,” Mo Chou agreed and held him back just as close. “You don’t have to tell me anything else until you’re ready, okay?” Feeling the man nod he smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder, hoping Zhao Bin would take the cue that it was alright to scent him if needed. “I can’t handle the smell of blood and roses. Maybe that’s common sense, but the two together… I have a visceral reaction. I first smelt it when I was eight. A woman called Wu’kewang came into my house and killed my family. She attacked me too, leaving me for dead. I managed to get out.”

He kissed the side of Zhao Bin’s head once the omega finally burrowed in and smiled, glad he was a calming scent to him. “It’s why I pull in my own scent. I was always terrified she’d find me again. By the time I realized it wasn’t necessary it was too late. It was already a habit. I’m getting better though. She’s finally in prison and I feel free for the first time. I’m glad my freedom allowed me to take you on a date, and hopefully many other dates. You are special and I’d have hated to miss out on this because of her.”

He pulled back a little to meet Zhao Bin’s eye. “You will find your day in the sun again too, I know you will. You are stronger than you realize, Zhao Bin. One day you will be free, I promise. It’ll come.”

“I know.” Zhao Bin flushed, feeling better. It felt wrong to try commiserate but he did feel better afterwards. Like it wasn’t just nice words from his therapist. That the way he felt would be lifted from his shoulders. He buried his face back into Mo Chou’s warm neck. It was so nice and it made his own scent flow from him. He hummed, nuzzling the soft gland as a strong wave of Mo Chou’s scent came out. 

“Thank you and I am glad that she’s in prison. I wish that mine was. That poor man’s life she ruined.” Zhao Bin murmured, still nuzzling. He decided to let those thoughts go and focus on the now. “I’ll make sure to help keep us clear of blood and roses. So spring prep we won’t go to Ziyi-jie’s till after the garden has been done.” 

Mo Chou smiled at that and nodded, though didn’t move away. He closed his eyes in bliss at the other’s closeness, the comfort he could smell rising in Zhao Bin, just because he was with him. It was a great feeling to know he could do that for him. “And if I ever smell freesia, I’ll make sure to get you away from it if I can. I promise.”

“She likes to try to lace it with vanilla because she knows I like that smell the best.” Zhao Bin stated, with a nod, still breathing into the other’s neck. His fingers moved to toy with the end of Mo Chou’s braid. “Because it’s part of my own scent. She knows I like to nest.” 

“I smell mostly apple in your scent,” Mo chou assured him and kissed his cheek. “I bet your nest smells like an orchard now. How heavenly… though it  _ may  _ just make me hungry. Food hungry. I love apples.”

Zhao Bin chuckled, pulling back. He felt better now and comforted. His heart skipped though at the mention of his nest. He flushed. “I...yes. It does. I bet yours smells of mint and marigolds.”

“Mostly mint,” Mo Chou agreed. Not many alphas nested, but he did. When he was a child, it made him feel safest. “When I feel safe and content, it gets minty fresh.” He laughed at his own joke, blushing at the pun. 

Zhao Bin joined in the laughter. The horrible feeling mixed with shame and embarrassment was gone. Mo Chou made him feel safe and comforted. He leaned in to kiss Mo Chou’s cheek. “You’re a breath of fresh air and I’m glad I get to breathe it.” Zhao Bin tried to flirt.

Mo Chou giggle-snorted. “That was terrible. I loved it,” he assured and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Feeling better?”

“Much better.” Zhao Bin turned his head, to capture Mo Chou’s cheek but missed. He ended up pressing a kiss to the corner of the alpha’s lips and dimple. He flushed leaning back. “Sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Mo Chou chuckled and kissed the corner of Zhao Bin’s mouth in return, his eyes crinkled with the force of his smile. “There, now we’re even.”

“Very.” Zhao Bin flushed brightly, which he was sure made him look similar to a tomate. “I...uh..you said that this is one of your favorite shops? You want to look around?”

“Actually, yes, if that’s okay? I can just take you home if you’d rather,” Mo Chou offered, smiling sweetly at him. “I bought that collection of plays here. Let’s see if we can find something else terrible for  _ muqin  _ to love hating.”

“Yes, let’s and do they offer games? On christmas eve we all go to Ziyi-jie’s and spend the night. We open our one gift that’s always pajamas and play a game. Last year, we played cards against humanity.” Zhao Bin said, happily getting up and picking up their bags.

“There’s games in the back,” Mo Chou laughed, imagining that and moved past the section he needed to show him the games first. “Sounds like fun. What other games do you and your family like?”

“We’ve played charades, catan, monopoly, puzzles - the high count that took up Ziyi-jie’s huge farm table, and there was even a game I think it’s called Scene It? Where you play that on the tv.” Zhao Bin answered, “I like the card games though.”

“Me too,” Mo Chou said and gestured to the wall of games. “Have at it. Try not to get lost,” he teased, taking Zhao Bin’s hand.

“I won’t. You’ll be here right?” Zhao Bin hummed happily at him. He squeezed the other’s hand. THen he brought it up absentmindedly while they were walking along the wall of games to press a kiss to the back of Mo Chou’s hand. His gaze shifted to a game with a pair of lips on it called  _ What he/she/they Said _ . “Oh that looks good.” He reached for it with his free hand after setting the bags down. 

Mo Chou’s scent immediately went minty, so much so it obscured the marigolds. He blushed at the little kiss and beamed, squeezing Zhao Bin’s hand back. “I’ll be right here,” he promised, and lifted their joined fingers to kiss Zhao Bin’s knuckles in return.

Zhao Bin practically giggled, sheepishly happy at the kiss to his own hand. “Would you want to play this?” He tilted the game towards him. 

“It sounds fun,” Mo Chou mused after reading the box. “It can be played with only two, right? Or did you want me to join you on family game night?” 

“That’s next Thursday, if you want to come. There will be lots of food, wine and other drinks, and games. Gossip and teasing is good too.” Zhao Bin chuckled, deciding to get the game and another game of phones. He grinned at the alpha. “Found mine. Let’s find yours.” 

Mo Chou chuckled and nodded, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss the man’s cheek. “I’d be honored to go if you want me to,” he said and led back down a few aisles to where the books of plays and operas were kept. Many he knew, and he grabbed one about a crane goddess. “I performed this,” he said, showing the cover of a dancing woman in white. It was a painting and very well done and he could vividly remember the way his crane robes felt as he’d danced.

“You did?” Zhao Bin blinked, excitedly. He reached out for the book just in time when one of the bookstore workers came over with a half-cart. So he sat his bags and the games inside. He looked over the book as Mo Chou did the same thing. Zhao Bin smiled as he read the summary of a woman reborn into a crane that lives in the wintery sect of Gusu Lan during the Song Dynasty. She’s turned that way because of a lover that wouldn’t let go. 

This play was one that he’d love to go with his eldest sister to see. He turned his head excitedly.. “Do you have a recording? Or do they still perform this?” Zhao Bin asked, putting the book in the cart too.

“I think  _ muqin  _ does,” Mo Chou said, smiling. “If not I can dance it for you.”

Zhao Bin’s crisp scent became stronger at the mention of Mo Chou offering to dance for him. He let his eyes linger for a moment before he forgot how to behave, and reeled himself back in. “I would like that very much.” Zhao Bin responded with rosy cheeks.

“I would too,” Mo Chou assured him and pulled out his phone. One of his galleries was strictly for the opera house that he shared with his  _ muqin.  _ He pulled up a picture of him dressed as Lady Snow. “Here was a different production, but a similar character.”

“You’re a work of art, A-Chou.” Zhao Bin stammered, as he reached to touch the phone. “I can’t wait to see your next performance. If you’re alright with me and like my whole family coming to support you.” Because that’s just how they roll. Mo Chou already had something in his court that Xu Jingfei never had. At least one of his siblings that already likes him. Zhao Ziyi had given her one look over and then abruptly ignored her. That action had started a spiral of the other’s following suit.

“Of course. It'll be after Christmas though,” Mo Chou said and found another one he’d done. He laughed, seeing the purple empress dress behind the flashy red robes of the emperor character. “I did this one too,” he said, holding up the book. “The Red Emperor. I was the scheming concubine and I  _ do  _ have video of that one. We performed it as part of the college study, so it’s on record. I got a CD with the performance, as well as pictures of all the costumes and stage design.”

“Oh, nice. We can have a dinner date at your place or mine. I have a projector tv.” Zhao Bin answered, excitedly again. He leaned in more to kiss Mo Chou’s forehead. “I can’t wait. Oh, look. That says the  _ Life and Times of an Unimpressive Emperor & His Divine Consort? _ Isn’t that a bit different?”

“It’s a comedy of errors,” Mo Chou laughed, picking up the book and showing him the back summary. “You should read it; it’s hilarious. About a bland guy who falls in love with a total troublemaker. She’s always causing drama and up to something, but she’s beloved and it drives the other wives crazy.”

Zhao Bin laughed heartily at that causing a few of the other patrons to look around at them. His scent became stronger as he did. “That sounds wonderfully actually. Has your  _ muquin _ read it? If not then we can both get one.” His braid falling over his shoulder.

“She loves it; she performed it actually,” Mo Chou said, finding another version of the same play to distract himself from the truly  _ delicious  _ smell coming off the other. This one had a stage photograph on the cover and he grinned, knowing it well, and showed Zhao Bin the exquisite woman in the green dress. “This is her when she was my age.  _ Muquin.  _ This comedy made her famous.”

“Oh, I know he--I meant I’ve seen her.  __ Ziyi-jie has a print of this hung up in her office at work!” Zhao Bin grinned at him. “It used to be  _ mama _ ’s! She said that she’d seen her dance and followed her until she got married and started with all of us and the family business.” He took the book easily though. “I’ll have to tell Ziyi-jie I’m dating her handsome son.”

“You should buy her this version,” he chuckled before looking over the rest of the selection. He settled on some of the newest prints, with the worst reviews. “Oh, this is deliciously terrible,” he decided as he flipped through one titled  _ Frog and Plum.  _ “ _ Muquin will _ hate it. I have to buy it for her.”

“Oh you should. I love that cover.” Zhao Bin started, stepping behind him. He kept the cart close as he leaned in to rest his chin on Mo Chou’s shoulder. His chest brushed against Mo Chou’s back. “Have you read this one? _ The Badger King’s Wish _ ?” He sniffed in the minty scent that spiked as he reached up to point at the book on the shelf. 

“I haven’t, but I want it now,” Mo Chou said, reaching for it then melting back into ZHao Bin, happy to have him so close. He nuzzled his cheek against the other’s. “If it’s perfectly terrible, i’ll let you read after.”

“Okay, I can’t wait.” Zhao Bin responded, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. He glanced over to see a head or two peeking into their aisle which made him chuckle. “I think we are gathering too much attention. Do you mind if we paid and went to that one stall you wanted to visit?” 

“Yes,” Mo Chou said softly, even if it meant an end to the date, and put the book into the cart. “We’ll have to have a date at either my house or yours so we can be as loudly  _ us _ as we want. If that’s acceptable to you?”

“And maybe…” Zhao Bin stopped himself, flushing. Then stepped back to give Mo Chou a little room since he’d been crowding him. “Mine?” his voice lower than before. Zhao Bin didn;t know what he’d been expecting for their first date, but despite the chaos, it’d gone really well so far. “We could make dinner together? Or call in take out?”

“I love to cook, if you don’t mind someone sharing your kitchen,” Mo Chou chuckled and grabbed his hand to kiss it. “Even if it’s something I haven’t had, I’m willing to try anything at least once.”

“I don’t mind at all. I’m actually pretty sure that the only thing I don’t use is the stove kettle.” Zhao Bin laughed. “Oh and tell me what you like to drink? All I have is coffee, energy drinks, water, vodka, and some raspberry baijiu.”

“Raspberry baijiu is good though,” Mo Chou smiled up at him, loving his laugh and how sweet his scent got with it. “Soda, water, energy drinks. Vodka is good too. I think I’ll be just fine,” he promised and lifted up to kiss his cheek. 

“No soda but I can get some. What kind of soda do you like?” Zhao Bin asked, pleased at how smoothly his idea went. 

“Dark stuff, any brand, just not diet,” Mo Chou said happily and kissed his cheek again. “But I’m not picky.”

“Oh, yuck. Diet drinks are filled with poison. You’ll never catch me drinking that.” Zhao Bin chuckled and flushed, at the kiss. He thought about if the two of them would be brave to actually kiss goodnight? He leaned into the kiss and smiled. “You’ll find my whole family thinks that way. Sweet tooth’s the lot of us.”

“I think I’ll be getting along with them then,” Mo Chou smiled in promise and moved to go buy their things before heading out.

☕️🖋☕️

  
  
  


“Well, well someone looks awfully happy?” Zhao Xia’s voice cut through Zhao Bin’s thoughts as he stepped out of the elevator. There in her doorway, she was hanging shamelessly off Tao Ren, her hair in space buns and one of Tao Ren’s sweaters. The poor man kind of looked like he’s confused as to why he was no longer the center of attention for her. 

“I should be.” Zhao Bin responded, not missing a beat. If he could just make it to his door. His keycard was still in hand so he could make it through without stopping for the keycode. “You look pretty happy so don’t kill my vibe the way you’re killing that kiss goodnight.” 

_ He kissed you then?  _ Tao Ren asked, smiling at Zhao Bin warmly, and managed to get his hands around his squirming girlfriend to sign.  _ That’s good, a big step for both of you. How did it go?” _

“Uh...sort of? He told me my cheeks were too adorable not to kiss.” Zhao Bin responded, making it to his front door. “It is a big step and in the right direction. He’s coming here for a dinner date soon.” He knew better than to say the date because of his sister. She’d tell  _ all _ of his six of his siblings that he had a date then they’d all be over at her place waiting to pounce. “Hopefully you're having a good night.”

“We had a great night, didn’t we baobei? You’re delicious.” Zhao Xia smirked, pressing a kiss to Tao Ren’s chin.

“You mean his cooking? We all know that.” Zhao Bin sassed and rolled his eyes. 

_ You are the delicious one, my angel,  _ Tao Ren assured her, back to making eyes at her.

“Who said anything about cooking?” Zhao Xia chuckled, before tilting her head for a kiss. Zhao Bin made a playful disgusted sound before swiping his keycard. 

“Well, you do your whole  _ delicious not food _ thing not in front of me and I’ll go put these away.” Zhao Bin responded, slipping inside of his apartment. When he was able to shut the door before she could realize he dismissed himself. He quickly changed his pin so that she couldn’t unlock the door on him after Tao Ren left. Zhao Bin wanted his goodies and his home to himself to just decompress and think about the newest changes in his life. 

_ He was dating _ . Actually dating someone and they were decent and kind. His heart felt so full from this. Zhao Bin took off his shoes and put his coat up with a scarf before walking over to his kitchen island to take everything out of its bag to organize it properly. He was a little anxious about having Mo Chou over. As he looked around he did notice how a little too minimal his apartment was. He hoped that Mo Chou wouldn’t mind too much and might have some tips on how to make it seem more homey instead of just his room giving off that vibe. 

“I can’t wait for you to come over.” Zhao Bin said out loud as he texted the same to Mo Chou. The alpha’s mutual response made him even more happier. He closed his eyes leaning against the island. A toothy smile on his face as he thought about their date today too. That had him turning to the brown paper bag from  _ Lush _ . It’d been a stall with all these bath bombs, bubble bars, and stuff. Mo Chou had selected for him the intergalactic and the one called big blue that’s supposed to turn his bath into the color of the ocean. Zhao Bin grabbed that one before heading towards the bath to get it ready. He’d enjoy a few more moments of their date before going back to actually putting up what he’d bought. Before getting into the bath he posted on his weibo, tagging Mo Chou.

Across town, Xu Jingfei had just gotten home from a day spent with Pan Ushi. She was glad that it wasn’t hard to hang out with the woman. Xu Jingfei had started working underneath her but then her own work ambitions while also landing Zhao Bin had her getting promoted before her. She let out a sigh and tossed her high heels off anywhere as she walked towards her bedroom. Everything that she’d bought today was going there. 

A smile slid across her face as she looked around the apartment. She’d spared no expense in the apartment to provide her every comfort. She was damn good at her job and soon Zhao Bin would be back along with his account at her company. So, Mr. Huang could go crawl back under his rock and take that American with him. 

Xu Jingfei tossed the bags on the chaise at the foot of her canopy bed when her phone went off. She took it out of her purse with a grin. It was her favorite sound, that was besides the ones that Zhao Bin liked to make during them making love. Since she couldn’t have the latter then the former was what kept her hope alive. She’d made sure that when she’d gotten this extra phone that it wasn’t done in her name and set up two cities over where none of her clients live. She’d done this shortly after getting him to move in. She’d accepted a friend request from the account. Since, he didn’t delete it after he put his weibo on private she still had access. 

She opened up his post to where it showed him dropping a large white and blue bath bomb into his large bathtub. Immediately the water started turning ocean blue. Zhao Bin turned the camera on himself, winking and laughing before turning it around to show him running his hands through the water. Her heart raced as she rewinded the video to his smiling face. He looked good and so beautiful. It made her ache for a multitude of different reasons.

Xu Jingfei’s gaze flicked over to the bag with the long silk ribbon in it as she replayed the video. A smile spread across her face. Sure it was a gift for her beloved but it wouldn’t hurt to have some fun of her own. The memories of the both of them doing the same filling her mind and reinforcing what she wanted to do. Tonight would be just like all the others she’d had, just enough till she had the omega back in her bed. 

  
  


☕️🖋☕️

“Remember to breathe.” Zhao Bin whispered to himself as he stood in front of the mirror of his half bathroom downstairs. Tonight wasn’t some big formal event with a tux. No, this was just an at home dinner with his  _ boyfriend _ , enjoying each other’s company. He ran his hand through his hair and looked himself over one more time. He was currently in one of his soft grey v neck t-shirts with a burgundy cardigan and one of the softest pairs of overpriced jeans he’s ever bought in his life. However, when he bought them last week, Zhao Xia and Yang Heng had told him that it’d made his legs look great. That’d been enough for him to purchase them especially if Mo Chou noticed. If he didn’t then well they were still super soft and cozy. 

Overall he looked good and he hoped that Mo Chou would like his place. He took another then stepped out to go back into the kitchen. Zhao Bin had already gotten his table ready should they decide to sit there with a fresh bouquet of sunflowers in the vase at the center of the table. He was just about to move the pitcher of strawberry lemonade he’d spontaneously made to the table when there was a buzzing from the gate. 

Zhao Bin crossed the room to his door and smiled brightly as he saw that it was Mo Chou. “Come on up and tap the button with the peach on it. I know it’s super weird. I’ll explain when you get up here. I’ll meet you at the elevator. It won’t open without my keycard.” He pressed the button to let the man in through the first gate then at the main entrance door before moving to finish putting the pitcher on the table. It’d take Mo Chou a few moments to get through signing in at the security desk to get to the elevators. 

After that he went to go stand in the hallway at the elevators. Zhao Bin let out another relieved sigh when he glanced at Zhao Xia’s door. He was glad he chose a night that she’d be at the work dinner. He didn’t want her becoming a third wheel to his second date with the alpha. The elevator bell going off had him pushing himself to stand up straight. He swiped his card over the reader and the doors opened easily.

Mo Chou was in the same white, fluffy jacket he’d worn before, but his jeans were dark and hugged his legs. He was wearing a warm brown turtleneck and his hair was in its signature braid complete with bells. He drank in the sight of Zhao Bin with happy eyes and maneuvered the bag of groceries onto his hip so he could lean up to kiss his cheek.

“You look stunning,” he praised, his scent wrapping around Zhao Bin happily. “How are you? You seem to be in a good mood today.”

“So do you. I’m good and I’ve had a pretty good day. How about you?” Zhao Bin responded, taking some of the bags. Then chuckled, his own scent spreading and blending perfectly with Mo Chou’s. “I thought the other groceries you sent me would be enough. Am I to be fed a feast?”

“They are, this is dessert. I got inspired,” Mo Chou laughed and followed him down the hall. “I’ve had a good day, got another commission done, which was a nice bonus to my paycheck. And,” he added, more sly now, “I brought you something.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything, A-Chou.” Zhao Bin stated, leaning in to kiss Mo Chou’s cheek before going through his open door. He hoped that Mo Chou liked his home. Since their shopping trip he had picked up a few things. His apartment was cut up into two parts. His bedroom and master bathroom was upstairs in the loft area. While his kitchen, livingroom, half bath and former second guest room turned office. Once inside, he took off his slippers and headed for the kitchen. He put the food on the island. The brick wall accented along the main wall of the kitchen was white lined with black open faced shelving. The island itself had a cemetal top and black wooden shiplap below. The counters were the same way. His floors were dark wood, his walls were white because of the projector television. THough he did have darker furniture with some knick knacks on random shelves. The glass doors to his office below the staircase were open revealing that he’d cleaned it up for Mo Chou’s visit. 

“This place is amazing,” Mo Chou breathed, loving the homey space and all the plants and pillows, and followed him to the very well kept kitchen. “And it was something you wanted,” he added, pulling a CD in a red case out of his jacket pocket. “You said you wanted to see my performance of  _ The Red Emperor,  _ so I brought it.”

He passed it over to Zhao Bin, hoping that wasn’t too weird, then pulled out a second disk, this one in a white case. “And I asked  _ muqin  _ about  _ The Crane Goddess _ production. She did have a recording and made this for me to give to you. She also demands I bring you for dinner sometime,” he chuckled.

“Oh, thank you.” Zhao Bin blushed taking the two dvds. He brushed a few strands of his own wavy hair behind his ear. A bright smile on his face. Before he stopped himself, Zhao Bin leaned in kissing Mo Chou’s cheek. “I look forward to seeing them both and dinner with your  _ muqin _ . Make yourself at home. I’ll put these over there.” He gestured to the living room where the projector was on but only doing something like a screensaver of the rainforest. “I already put dinner’s groceries in the fridge if you want to pull them out.”

“You don’t have to watch them,” Mo Chou put out there before opening the fridge. He immediately froze in place. “Zhao Bin… can I marry this fridge? Holy shit, look at this!” He gushed, taking in the sight of what had to be a chef’s dream of ingredients. “I’m marrying this fridge, consider this my elopement, oh my gods.”

Zhao Bin laughed, understanding perfectly why the alpha was acting like that. People had thought his organization of the kitchen came from being with Xu Jingfei. But they were wrong. It came from Zhao Ning. His eldest brother who was a chef and his high standards of organization had inspired him to do so. Also, it made it easier for him to follow recipes and grocery shopping easier. He could actually shop for what he needed. The labeling helped too for the ones who visited and didn’t know what something was. 

“ _ Considering _ , I’m the one who organizes it, you might want to marry me to obtain such a fridge in that condition? “ Zhao Bin responded, coming back to the kitchen.

Mo Chou considered that, then shut the fridge with a hum. “I dont know… it’s pretty sexy,” he mused playfully, running a finger down the handle. He managed to keep a straight face for two seconds flat, then burst out laughing. “I’m sorry, that was terrible,” he wheezed, snorting and giggling as he opened the fridge back up. “Gods, but that is one hell of a pretty picture… not as pretty as you though,” he added, still flushed with laughter. “And if i marry you, it’ll be for more than your fridge, my dearest frog prince.”

“Good because for a second there I thought maybe I’d lost you to a machine.” Zhao Bin laughed along with him. He adored those giggle filled snorts. So, he leaned in once he was close and kissed the tip of Mo Chou’s nose. Then he was off to grab the aprons. “For the record.” Zhao Bin began as he stepped up behind Mo Chou to help him put on his apron. “If we were to marry it would be for the love we bear each other.” He finished tying off the apron and moved to take out the ingredients for dessert. “As for ingredients. I put away what you had the grocery store send but what is it we’re making for dinner?”

Mo Chou leaned back into him with a happy sigh, his scent curling around them. “Do you have a hot pot?” he asked. “I thought we could make a feast, considering the appetite we are both capable of. Dumplings and roasted vegetables, a stew to dip them in. Pepper sauce, rice balls, and dan-dan noodles. Sound good to you?”

“Sounds like you’ll need to just move in with me and feed me on a regular basis. And yes I do! Where you’re standing. Tap the slat there at your knee and it’s right there in the island storage.” Zhao Bin answered, moving back to the fridge to grab more of the ingredients that Mo Chou said that they would be needing to make dinner. “All the spices and food are in the black cabinets.” He pointed the cabinets of the same wood up against the wall near Zhao Bin’s office.

Mo Chou was quite in love with everything as he readied the pot and set it on the burner with the water and broth. “Do you have music?” he asked, grabbing a knife to chop up the carrots. “And do you want circles, dices, or shreds?”

“I do.” Zhao Bin walked over to the lcd screen on the wall. He tapped on it and the lights below the shelves started to change color as the chorus of  [ _ AJR’s Bang!  _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsFg42Iqr_g) Started to come through the speakers built into the shelves too. “We can change if you want too. I like shreds actually.”

Mo Chou spun the knife expertly and went to work. “Shreds it is, and this music is great,” he said happily, his hips starting to sway to the beat. “Can you dice the onions?”

“Thanks.” Zhao Bin responded, shly. He’d just started to get back into music and he liked to listen to songs with a good bouncy beat. He’d lived in a world that seemed to be stuck about a decade back. So to have new music was awesome. “Of course.” Zhao Bin walked over to the sink first, washing off the onions. He washed them off then brought them back to the island where he started dicing the onions. “Is this the size you’d like or more of a mince?”

“That’s perfect,” Mo Chou assured him. In all honesty, he didn’t care about minced versus diced, and what Zhao Bin had diced was his comfort size, so Mo Chou was going to let him have that. It all tasted amazing anyway.

As the beat in the song continued, his scent cooled with glee and he spun a circle in place before plopping his shreds into the pot. His body shifting in a sensual curve on each down beat, he grabbed for the potatoes. “Diced, circles, or shredded again?” he asked Zhao Bin and held up the potato, his bells swaying with each movement of his hips.

“Diced this time.” Zhao Bin said amused at Mo Chou dancing as he chopped up their vegetables. It inspired him to sing along as he too danced a little. He wasn’t as confident as Mo Chou so he kept his movements measured. 

“That’s dangerous,” Mo Chou said immediately. “Those jeans look way too good on your legs, and now you’re dancing?” He dramatically swooned and batted his eyes at Zhao Bin, though he meant every single word and the slight spice in his scent proved it. “Be still my heart.”

Zhao Bin flushed and gaze flickered down to the way Mo Chou’s own jeans fit him like a glove. “So are yours. It appears we are in the same boat.” Zhao Bin responded, sassily and even winked before adding his onions to the mix. He went to the farmer’s sink and washed his knife and hands. “What’s next?”

Mo Chou passed him the ingredients, dancing all the while, and when the pot was bubbling, Mo Chou took Zhao Bin’s hands, pulling him in, his arms sliding over the taller man’s shoulders. “And do you dance like this, my dearest frog?”

“Not in a very long time.” Zhao Bin answered truthfully, his arms wrapping around Mo Chou’s waist. The action brought the wiggling alpha flush to him, but he didn’t mind. “And I am happy for it. This is something completely different yet done before.” He leaned in resting his forehead against the other’s as he hummed along to the song. 

Mo Chou was awed by him and closed his eyes, then he kissed the man softly. Swaying more than dancing, it was nonetheless absolutely perfect and he felt his heart start to fly. Blushing, he hid his face in Zhao Bin’s chest once their lips parted and hummed along with the melody too, on the accompanying chord. Their voices, as well as their scents, melded seamlessly together and he felt almost dizzy with it.

“I used to dance with  _ muqin  _ like this,” he murmured, so he didn’t drown in the moment too much. Zhao Bin was the only one here to set the pace and so he’d respect it and not press kisses to every inch of the man he could find. “She’d practice her steps while we waited for the food to cook and she let me stand on her feet so I could feel the steps.”

Zhao Bin couldn’t help but remain a bit stupefied from the kiss. It’d been his first since he’d left Xu Jingfei and in this second he couldn’t help but think it was the best kiss he’d ever experienced. Which was saying something for the amount of different kisses he’d had over the years. Of course he’d failed to find the right words before Mo Chou had moved back to give him space. WHich isn’t what he wanted. He wanted more kisses like that. “She’s a good teacher. Though as your current partner. I apologize for your feet. Here let me apologize properly.” 

Zhao Bin lifted Mo Chou’s chin back up so that he could kiss him. It was soft and not as sure as the one that’d been given to him in the heat of the moment. Despite what he wanted he was still nervous that he’d mess this up.

“That line was terrible,” Mo Chou laughed gently against his mouth and cupped his hands over the man’s cheeks to keep him right there. “I loved it. Please keep kissing me?”

“I remember something similar about a fridge?” Zhao Bin laughed, in return before answering the alpha’s question with another kiss. This one was more confident and daring as he traced Mo Chou’s bottom lip with his tongue. When Mo Chou’s lips parted he nipped the alpha’s lip and parted from the kiss. The sudden feeling of their scents joining and sweetening too much overwhelming him. “Perhaps, we shouldn’t let our dinner burn…” He flushed feeling silly for feeling the way he did.

“It’s okay,” Mo Chou said, smelling the uncertainty and embarrassment in the other’s scent. “We’re going at your pace, little frog, okay?” He kissed his nose to punctuate that and, with a smile, turned to the hot pot to stir. He immediately looked blissful. “ _ Mmmn _ , come smell this! Look at how good this looks. Can I marry this? I’m gonna marry this.”

‘You keep wanting to marry everything. I should be wary if it ever happens.” Zhao Bin laughed, happily at the little pout on Mo Chou’s face at that. Zhao Bin pressed a kiss to the alpha’s cheek. Then leaned over his shoulder to smell the hot pot which did smell nice. But the strong smell of mint wafted from Mo Chou’s neck. He leaned in nuzzling a bit. His own little way of saying thank you for not being angry that he’d messed up a moment.

“Well marriage is about love. I guess I just love what I love and love it wholly,” Mo Chou laughed, leaning back into him again instantly. He loved the feeling of the taller man at his back. “Love is hard, Zhao Bin, and scary. But it’s also joyful. Maybe I’m strange for loving food, but to embrace how much I find joy in it? It’s taken me some time to get here. It’s just for fun, but it’s also a reflection of my happiness, and I feel happy here with you.”

He turned his face to press their cheeks together, sighing happily. “Love is hard,” he said again. “Giving your heart is scary. I’ve never been with anyone like this, so the fact you’ve braved it three times before is stunning to me. You’re so strong and open, so brave with your heart. I feel like ice, but you make me feel warm again. You make me want to try. All I’ve ever given of myself was my body, and even then it was conditional. Always the bottom, always where I could control what was taken and given. Hell, I even got an implant so I could control my alpha side, so it couldn’t be used against me.”

He smiled and turned fully in the man’s arms, looking up at him with lightly glowing eyes. “You make me want to stay present,” he murmured. “That it’s okay to be me, to ask for more. Sex is easy, but love is hard, and I find myself willing to give in. No small thing for me, and I’m sorry if this is too much. But I want you to understand that you are worth it to me. Worth waiting for, worth trying for. No matter how slow we go, no matter how many times we need to step back. I’m here to learn and grow with you. I’m here to be myself and hopefully make you feel safe enough to do that too. Okay?”

Zhao Bin was speechless as he thought about what Mo Chou had told him. He was truly in awe of the man in his arms. Zhao Bin reached up gently, tracing Mo Chou’s jaw with his fingers. Sure, what he did was brave but to him what Mo Chou was doing was even more so. It was hard to lose that level of trust. He’d had three partners. One was the best, one was indifferent, and the other a monster. Mo Chou hadn’t even truly known that. “Okay. I want you to know that I do feel safe with you. I have since our date in the market and I hope that you’ll continue to feel the same with me.” Zhao Bin answered, “To me you’re more brave than I am. Allowing yourself to even open up. I am grateful that you are.”

“That goes both ways,” Mo Chou said, tracing his cheek back. “You’re clearly coming back from something bad and being brave here with me. That’s no small thing. I’m proud of you, proud of both of us… and that’s not a good smell!” he yelped alarmed, and quickly turned the burner off, stirring the hot pot quickly to scrape the bottom where it was sticking. “Saved it!”

“I am proud of us too.” Zhao Bin said, voice low in Mo Chou’s ear before nuzzling then turned to go set the table for the food. “I will get started on the dumplings. Do you want to do all three containers?” He held up three trays that had eight each inside: one was of pork, the next was chicken and the last was shrimp.

“Yes,” Mo Chou said immediately, licking his lips. “What we don’t eat you can save for tomorrow and remember our fun tonight.”

“You’ll take some of this goodness home unless you don’t mind coming back for another dinner or lunch.” Zhao Bin responded as he unpackaged the dumplings to put them in water on the glass top stove. “I was thinking about what you said earlier with you working on your new projects. Has Zhen-ge talked to you about my new book cover?.” 

“He did, though he said I should talk it over with you. He’s willing to fund the trial versions,” Mo Chou told him, smiling sweetly, and came up behind him to squish into his back. “And I actually started some doodles for you with that cameo concept you mentioned.”

“That’s good. He wouldn’t answer me when I asked.” Zhao Bin chuckled, leaning back into the man who’d melted into him. He stirred the dumplings as he continued to talk to him. “I can’t wait to see them. I was worried my descriptions wouldn’t be enough.”

“They were good,” Mo Chou promised, nuzzling his face between Zhao Bin’s shoulder blades. He wasn’t tall enough to get his head on Zhao Bin’s shoulder without going on full tiptoe, so he settled for snuggling. His nose appreciated it. “I brought my sketchbook so you can look over the sketches if you want.”

Zhao Bin smiled warmly as his heart started to race at the feeling of the other burrowing into his back. Normally, at least from his experience with Xu Jingfei because his other lover’s weren’t alphas. It brought back how Mo Chou had said that he made Mo Chou feel safe with him. He rested his hand on top of Mo Chou’s that was on his stomach. He gently rubbed a circle with his thumb. “We can but only if we have time. Work can be another night. ”

Mo Chou chuckled and nodded. “Alright,” he said, lifting up to press a kiss to the back of ZHao Bin’s neck, then happily snuggled back in. “I was right about your scent, all this warm apple…” His stomach growled, making him laugh. “Hungry, as promised. Hope the dumplings are almost done.”

Zhao Bin laughed, heartily. “You aren’t wrong about my scent.” He flushed deep red as his gaze flickered upstairs but before his thoughts could go any further than that his own stomach growled. He rolled his shoulders playfully. “And your not wrong about the dumplings being almost done. Please set the table.” HE tilted his head over towards the shelf with the clear glass chinaware.

“For a kiss?” Mo Chou pouted and pointed to his cheek.

“Oh yes, your kisses are addictive though. So don’t let me burn these.” Zhao Bin answered, turning so that he could kiss him. He tried to keep stirring but his focus shifted mostly to the feel of Mo Chou’s lips on his. It was sweet and savory, leaving Zhao Bin a bit dazed when they parted.

“Don’t forget the dumplings,” Mo Chou reminded him with a laugh and moved off to set the table before he was tempted to kiss him again. “And for the record, I did mean a cheek kiss.” He giggled at Zhao Bin’s flushed face and set down the plates. The sunflowers on the table were adorable and he warmed to see them.

“But your cheeks are too kissable to just kiss once. I remember that being told to me too,  _ Bells _ .” Zhao Bin laughed, refocusing on the dumplings before grabbing a serving plate to put them on. Then he turned off the stove and set the pot in the sink before joining him at the table. He pointed to the lemonade. “That’s strawberry lemonade unless you’d like a coke or something else? I’d offer the red wine but I don’t think that’s going to go well with our dinner.” 

“This is perfect, thank you,” Mo Chou said, helping him set the hot pot down and get everything settled. He held out the chair or Zhao Bin to sit, grinning. “My prince.”

“Oh, thank you  _ my _ prince of bells.” Zhao Bin laughed, sitting down in the seat. He smiled as Mo Chou flipped his braided hair to brush his finger tips against his nape. It made him wonder what the alpha would think if he cut his hair? It’s something he’d imagined after researching for one of his characters. 

“What is it? You’ve got some sort of plot in your eyes,” Mo Chou chuckled, taking the seat at his right and dishing up his plate. 

“Yes, I am. But you’ll have to wait to see what it is.” Zhao Bin said, messing with his hair before starting to pour them both wine glasses of lemonade. He sadly didn’t have anything else but coffee cups. He’d have to go get some regular glasses. 

“Stingy,” Mo Chou teased, then grinned at the sight of the wine glasses full of pinkish lemonade. “But fancy.” He clinked their glasses together like they were drinking proper wine. “I used to drink chocolate milk out of  _ muqin’s  _ baijiu cups. I think she had a heart attack the first time she saw me do it. She always had a bottle or three of baijiu in stock.”

Zhao Bin laughed heartily at that. “I understand her though. I mistook Ziyi-jie’s hazelnut martini for chocolate milk. That was a shock.” Zhao Bin smiled before taking a drink. “And I’m not being stingy more like cautious….this is kind of a big thing even if it’s silly to be cautious about it. How’s the lemonade? I made it by hand. None of that powder stuff.” 

“It’s good,” Mo Chou assured him and reached over to take his hand. “And it’s fine to be cautious. Tell me when you’re ready, okay? Or don’t tell me. You’re allowed to have your secrets, you know.”

“I know.” Zhao Bin said warmly, blushing. He intertwined their fingers together. He brought their joined hand up and kissed them. “But it’s not that I want to tell you. I want to show it to you.” He laughed and kissed Mo Chou’s wrist this time. The minty scent that was wafting out strongly as he did it. 

“Mmn, you definitely know my sweet spots,” Mo Chou told him, lashes fluttering at the kiss and cheeks a bit rosy. “You make me want to melt.” Zhao Bin kissed his wrist again. Then let the sweet alpha go to eat.

“And you know mine. If you understood just much I love piles and nesting. You’d probably stay away.” Zhao Bin got his own serving of the stew. 

“A normal alpha might,” Mo Chou gave him that one, and twirled his chopsticks through the rice. “But I am not normal.” He grinned toothily. “I’ve nested since I was eight, so that would have the opposite effect. You like piles and nests? So do I.”

“Good, so when we are ready for sleepovers. I’ll get some mint of my own.” Zhao Bin hummed around the bite. When there wasn’t a reply back from him immediately Zhao Bin looked up. He found the alpha looking at him intensely and He flushed. So the last part he had said out loud. He swallowed. “Uhh, sorry not sorry?”

Mo Chou swallowed and willed his scent to not get too excited. Just because saying that had lit the beginnings of desire in him didn’t mean he’d act. He blushed and ducked his head, laughing softly. “You can have all the mint you want,” he said, meaning that, and took a sip of his lemonade, his eyes glowing over the glass. “When we’re both ready, I will let you have all of me that you desire.”

“And I will too. I promise.” Zhao Bin flushed, feeling his own stirring of desire just by the alpha’s reaction. He however had less control over his scent and it became more prominent. His eyes glowing too. A lovely shade of green. 

“When we’re ready,” Mo Chou said again and reached out with his own scent. In a deliberate action, he let Zhao Bin’s scent flow around it and through it, giving the omega full control. He wanted Zhao Bin to understand that his being an alpha had nothing to do with what he wanted, or felt. And that if and when they went to bed together, it would be on Zhao Bin’s terms. “For now though, this stew. I think we should post it and pretend to be food critics,” he suggested, pulling his face into something more stoic and exaggerated. Even his voice dipped low and got stuffy. “Look at this diced onion! So flawlessly executed! Five stars.”

No Chou’s comforting scent helped him in calming down enough to laugh happily at the alpha’s face. That stoic face was hilarious and he couldn’t help but giggle especially at the praise to his onions. “Yes it is but look at the lovely blend of shredded carrots and chunks of potatoes. This stew is surely worthy of the heavens.” Unlike Mo Chou his tone sounded like he was laughing. 

“Agreed,” Mo Chou said crisply, not giving up the poshness, though it was clear he was fighting down a laugh. “And don’t even get me started on the dumplings. Perfectly rendered with a smell to kill for. Am I in heaven already? I think I am. Look at this angel before me.”

“And to think our chefs slaved over the stove for  _ hours _ to make this full course meal.” Zhao Bin tried again but burst into giggles tinged with snorts. He immediately cupped his mouth but they could still be heard.

“If I can’t hide my giggle-snorts, you can’t hide yours,” Mo Chou giggled hard enough he started to snort too, and soon enough they were a laughing, giggling mess. Wheezing, Mo Chou had to wipe his eyes from laughing so hard, feeling light and happy. “That was amazing, by the gods… you’re adorable.”

“You are too. Don’t forget that.” Zhao Bin said, warmly. He wiped his own eyes as well. But then for real took out his phone and took a picture. He didn’t post Mo Chou’s face but his hand was in the shot. Zhao Bin wasn’t embarrassed to be with him, it's just that his fans would break the internet trying to find all they could about Mo Chou and the man deserved some privacy that sometimes Zhao Bin didn’t get. 

Mo Chou, for his part, didn’t mind the snapshot, and lifted Zhao Bin’s hand to kiss it. “I won’t forget, as long as you don’t either. You’re adorable and sweet and charming. I’m feeling like the luckiest boyfriend in the world right now.”

“I am too. Thank you for including me not just appearing and doing it by yourself. Though that would have been hard since you don’t have my keycard and uh…”His fingers flexed, nervously. It’d been almost a month since their first date. He’d been so quick with Xu Jingfei that he just wanted to remain safe. “...I’m not ready for that.”

“I understand. I’m not ready to give you my key either,” Mo Chou told him matter of factly. “This is us having fun and enjoying each other. We’re still learning. As I told you before, only when you’re ready. When we’re both ready. Fair?”

“Fair….can I have another kiss?” Zhao Bin answered confidently. His fingers flexing again at the request. Shyly, he looked down at his bowl. 

“On your hand?” Mo Chou asked, kissing his knuckles softly, then leaned in. “Or somewhere else?”

“Everywhere but I will settle with a hand kiss please.” Zhao Bin answered trying for flirty again, “then maybe talk about your sketches and latest commission if you like. You already know about my work!”

Mo Chou kissed his hand a few times, then pressed a smile into his wrist. “Ugh, it was terrible,” he said, dramatic. “He gave me  _ nothing  _ to work with. Your descriptions were so detailed and nice, but he just gave me vague things? Oh, he’s tall. Oh, he’s taller than that. She’s got pouty lips. Oh no, I changed my mind, I want you to start over. Three times I had to start over,” he huffed, leaning his cheek on their joined hands. “ _ Three _ times, my frog. I wanted to strangle him.”

“That’s so unprofessional. If he didn’t know what he wanted then he needed to actually sweat up a consultation so you could get a rough impression. But at least you got paid for all the work you did.” Zhao Bin stated, empathic to the man’s plight. That was uncalled for when there are so many resources out there. 

“Thankfully. I work by the hour, so he had to pay for the mock ups too,” Mo Chou said, smug about that, and kissed Zhao Bin’s hand again. “I wish I was dancing this season. Apparently the gossip is  _ juicy.”  _ He said this with a laugh and squeezed Zhao Bin’s fingers. “Want to hear about it?”

“Of course I do.” Zhao Bin agreed easily. He took bites of his food and refilled Their glasses. “Tell me all about it. I can’t wait to see you dance.”

“Keep up that sweet talk and I’ll dance for you tonight,” Mo Chou promised before launching into the stories, eyes glowing slightly in all the happiness and contentment he felt.

☕️🖋☕️

Mo Chou’s penthouse was in an older building on the top floor. Once upon a time, there was an opera house next door, so it served as a hotel and home away from home or traveling performers. The penthouse itself was home to Lord Shen Jiao, who had built the current opera house after the first had burnt down. Growing up there, Mo Chou had always thought his room to be haunted by this stalwart ghost, if only because he always felt watched as he practiced his dancing. Sometimes his mirror flickered when he’d looked up, sometimes he could swear a man was standing in the corner watching.

The room still had a small bed, but mostly Mo Chou kept it empty, save for a friend here and there that needed a place to bunk after a night of partying. His penthouse was one of the closest to the operahouse of all his fellow performers and had just enough stay overs to merit leaving the room with the bed.

He still practiced in there, sometimes, because it was tradition and he liked the calm feeling of the warm bay windows and the view of the park outside. The master bedroom sported a view of the market, which was fun in its own way, but there was really no comparison.

Mo Chou aired out his guest room while dancing to his music, hoping that, if the ghost of Lord Shen Jiao was still here, he would play nice with Zhao Bin, who had agreed to stay over in the room. The bed wasn’t quite a nest, so he took extra time to add more blankets and pillows, and thoroughly lost track of time. When he got the phone alert that someone was paging his room, he hadn’t had time to get ready. 

When Zhao Bin saw him at the top floor, he was hastily pulling his hair back into a braid, in nothing but a tank top and barefoot with pajama bottoms. Belatedly, he realized he didn’t have his hair ties, and was forced to let his braid unravel at his back.

“I’d say I’m not usually this graceless, but that would be a lie,” he sighed, laughing and blushing at himself. “Sorry, I promise I was going to be presentable for you. Good news, though, I got your stay over nest ready?”

Zhao Bin blinked. To him Mo Chou look divine in his pajamas. He knew himself didn’t look all that well. His apartment manager told him that he needed to leave for a week because of there being a gas leak. It couldn’t have come at a worse time. He’d been told to rework some things and he was struggling and had sequestered himself in his home to accomplish it. 

His hair was up in a high messy bun, a beige sweater with a pumpkin with words “I’m sweet as pumpkin pie for you” and by the state of it the top had seen better days. There was a coffee stain along with a Tabasco sauce stain too near it. Instead of jeans he some black cropped sweats on with some ratty converses. He had a suitcase and a well used leather messenger bag on his shoulder. A plush yarn scarf around his neck. 

“You look like perfection. Hug me?” Zhao Bin sniffled as he stepped into the penthouse. 

Mo Chou helped him set down all his stuff and hugged him tight, his scent unlocking to wrap around him too. “I’m sorry you had to leave at short notice,” he said, feeling Zhao Bin nuzzle into him. “I have my spare room set up for you to work and you are more than welcome to barricade yourself in there if you need the quiet.”

Zhao Bin nuzzled right back. The nerves that’s been fried from his writing being disturbed felt more numb with just being in the man’s arms and his comforting scent. He pulled him flush, pouting. “I miss your bells.” Zhao Bin muttered, his eyes fluttering shut as he let his hands tangle in the others hair still. “And if I barricade anywhere you have to be there.” 

“Alright,” Mo Chou chuckled and kissed the side of his neck. “Let’s get your stuff put in there, then we can get cozy on the couch? There’s an outlet on that side,” he said, pointing to it, then hefted the suitcase up. “Your room is this way, I’ll show you around once we get you settled.”

“Okay.” Zhao Bin said, letting his arms slip away from the alpha. He let out a sigh then took off his shoes and his scarf hanging it on the rack beside Mo Chou’s colorful one. Zhao Bin rubbed his face and hoped the buzzing in his brain went away eventually. When was the last time he ate? He shrugged his shoulders then turned back to Mo Chou with a weak smile. “After you boss.” He teased. 

Mo Chou smiled worriedly and led him to the guest room. He hoped the nest looked cozy enough. As he set down the suitcase and Zhao Bin out down his bag, he pulled the man in again, this time or a slow, sweet kiss. “Can I get you anything?” he asked, smelling the stress in the other. “A drink? Snack?”

“More kisses.” Zhao Bin answered, easily. He leaned in again smelling the food on mo Chou’s skin that the alpha had eaten earlier and his stomach loudly growled. He flushed and shifted his gaze away. “Maybe something to eat? And that spot in the living room you mentioned, please. Zheng-he called wanting the chapters by 23:59.” 

Mo Chou winced, knowing the stress of deadlines all too well, but he was all confidence as he pulled Zhao Bin into a searing kiss. “You’ll make it,” he assured, breathing hot and heavy against his lips. “I know you will. We’re going to get you cozy, fed, and a drink. You tell me if you need anything else, okay? Come with me.”

He led Zhao Bin to the living room by the hand and sat the man and his laptop down in the corner of the couch, where he was bracketed by pillows and blankets. Then he moved to the kitchen, returning quickly with a bottled power drink. “Here, I’ll go make you a snack.”

Zhao Bin followed him without hesitation knowing that the man would take care of him. They’d been dating for almost three months now and he’d learned he could trust the man completely to take care of him. He breathed out a shaky sigh after watching Mo Chou go towards the kitchen. 

“Okay…” Zhao Bin mumbled, before opening up his laptop. “...I can do this. Bell’s says so.” He rubbed his face as he tried to get his mind back on the writing stead of the need to eat and probably bathe. Zhao bin flushed as he thought about the kiss. It’d been so good and he would probably be drunk if he didn’t need to get his words in. 

Mo Chou smiled to hear the clicking of the keyboard start up and pulled out his phone to look up good study food. He settled on vegetable dumplings and got to work. Soon, the kitchen smelled of fried dough and roasted corn, carrots, and peas. He made sure there were mushrooms and a hint of pepper in them too so Zhao Bin’s tongue would get a bit of a kick. The sauce was generous with the spice as well.

He set them in a bowl and grabbed a pair of chopsticks, then folded himself neatly into the space right next to Zhao Bin. “Open up,” he said, readying a piece, and stuffed the dumpling into the omega’s mouth so he didn’t have to stop his typing.

“Mmhmn.” Zhao Bin moaned around the third or fourth bite. His stomach realizing that he was being fed. His fingers stilling for a moment. He couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d been fed like this and actually eaten. “This is so good. Thank you.” He swallowed another bite. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“A pleasure as always, my frog,” Mo Chou said, blowing on another piece before offering it. “Eat up and keep working. I know you’ll do it.”

“Can we nap afterwards?” Zhao Bin requested sleepily as he resumed typing along as he was fed. He leaned into Mo Chou more and felt happier with the alpha’s praise and care of him. 

“So many naps,” Mo Chou promised and readied another bite for him, then smiled as he stirred through the bowl. “Alexa, play my study drums playlist.”

_ Playing: Study Drums Playlist. _

“If it gets too much or too badass for you, let me know,” Mo Chou said as it started up, dance music with heavy drum beats filling the room. He lowered the volume and offered him the next piece.

Zhao Bin nodded then went back to his writing. The scene playing a movie in his head as his fingers tapped away at the screen. He was careful not get the soup on him but he failed a time or two but soon that too was gone. Zhao Bin leaned into Mo Chou during the time that the alpha sat down on the couch. It helped that as he wrote that the music was a perfect fit and the feel of Mo Chou gently caressing the back on his neck.

By the time he was done, Zhao Bin had no idea what time it was. He just knew that he’d revised and met the word count. The second that he’d checked that he threw his hands up in the air like he’d seen the contestants on that netflix show,  _ Chopped _ . They’d do it when time was up and he hadn’t gotten a call from Ouyang Zizhen or at least he didn’t think so. He turned his head to see if Mo Chou was still near him and found the man trying not to laugh.

“You’re amazing,” Mo Chou said, grinning like a fiend, and lost to a giggle at that happy face. He kissed Zhao Bin’s cheek and moved to get up. “It’s only seven-fifty, my incredible frog. Send it and I’ll get you something to eat, then we can sleep; sound good?”

Zhao Bin still had his hands in the air for a moment longer till Mo Chou left him alone at the couch. “Okay,  _ Bells _ .” Zhao Bin hummed, then dropped his arms to follow his boyfriend’s instruction. He quickly emailed him the chapters then promptly turned the laptop off. Zhao Bin had no intention to touch the thing for the rest of the night. If Ouyang Zizhen needed him he could call his cellphone...well if he knew where that was? 

He was still looking for it when Mo Chou came back to him. “I can’t find my phone. I checked my bag too.” Zhao Bin felt the burn on his eyes from the tears trying to fall because he was frustrated and tired. He went to look under the couch just in case that it’d fallen down there.

“I have it, A-Bin,” Mo Chou assured. “Just breathe and eat this.” It wasn’t fancy, just a bowl of cereal, but he was glad he’d done something easy. Zhao Bin looked ready to fall over. He gently cupped Zhao Bin’s hands around the bowl and spoon, then retrieved the phone from the end table near where he’d been sitting. “It fell out of your pocket and we didn’t need to go couch diving,” he chuckled and slipped it back into Zhao Bin’s pocket for him.

“Thank you. I’m sorry I came over a mess.” Zhao Bin said, shakily. He peered down into the bowl. It was an adorable ceramic bowl with cats on it doing different adorable cat things. He laughed seeing that the cereal was none other than french toast crunch cereal. It was childish but delicious. Something he’d not had in a very long time. He took a bite and hummed. “This bowl is cute.”

“Thank you.  _ Muqin  _ is allergic to pet dandruff, so I never could have pets. One of my aunties bought me a full set of cat and dog dishes to cheer me up. I still have them,” he laughed happily and encouraged Zhao Bin to sit down again. “And before you ask, I’m not sure why I haven’t still gotten a cat. I definitely have the time…”

But that wasn’t exactly true and he realized it as he said it. “Actually, no, I do know. Wu’kewang was always this shadow over my back, I was afraid if I got a pet she’d kill it. I guess some of that fear is still there, or it’s just something I’ve not allowed myself to imagine until now.”

“You’re not ready and that’s okay. When you are then we can go together if you want.” Zhao Bin responded , between bites. “I am sorry that you had to endure living like that. No one deserves it.” He offered a thin smile. 

‘You didn’t deserve to live like you did either.” Mo Chou still didn’t have the full story, but he’d gotten bits and pieces - more than enough to know his sweet boyfriend had been treated very poorly indeed. “And I would love for your help,” he added, tucking into Zhao Bin’s side with a happy snuggle. “I’m actually thinking a rat would be fun? I’ve always thought they were super cute. What would you get if you got a pet?”

“Oh a rat? They are so cute with those tiny toe beans. Did you know they have scent glands on their feets?” Zhao Bin was still captivated by the idea of Mo Chou getting one. His friend in college had one named Cadbury and she was the cutest rat he’d ever seen.

“Really? How cute,” Mo Chou said, awed by that, before poking the man lightly in the side with a fond smile. “But you didn’t answer my question, little frog. What pet would you get? Or did you just want to share mine?”

Zhao Bin smiled at him for that then poked Mo Chou’s cheek back. He leaned in to kiss the man’s nose to surprise him. “Since this really attractive alpha likes to call me his little frog. I think a frog or a cat. I love them both.” Zhao Bin hummed, “Though I like the idea of being a co- _ baba _ to some fur babies that belong to you.”

Mo Chou smiled and nodded. “Eat up before it gets soggy,” he huffed, his fingers playing with the hair at Zhao Bin’s nape. “So, since we haven’t yet stayed the night with each other, I’m giving you the option. The guest room is set up for you if you want it, or you can share with me.”

He kissed Zhao Bin’s cheek and tugged lightly on his ear. “And no pressure either way. Just remember what I said about a ghost in that room.”

“I want to be with you in the guest room.” Zhao Bin compromised, turning his head in time to briefly brush his lips on Mo Chou’s wrist. “I want to be safe and I might not sleep since the room isn’t my bedroom. It’s hard to top my nest.”

“Alright,” Mo Chou agreed readily. He understood, his own nest smelled of alpha completely, and that could be overwhelming. “And you can say hello to Lord Shen Jiao. He’s the ghost that stays here. The guest room used to be my room and I think he liked to watch me practice dance. ALways felt watched when I did, but not in a bad way? Like he was watching over me.  _ Muqin  _ thought I was silly, and maybe I am, but sometimes I still feel him here. Just a nice, calming presence. There’s candles in there always burning for him, so when you see that, you know why they’re lit.”

“You’re going to stay with me right?” Zhao Bin said, voice and face pouty. He thought about the mention of a ghost and as long the undead didn’t try to hurt him then he’d be fine. Qiu Rong saw ghosts too. However, Zhao Bin didn’t but he still believed. If Lord Shen wanted to watch him sleep then more power to him. 

“Of course I am,” Mo Chou kissed that pout away, then took his empty bowl, standing to take it to the kitchen. “Finish your drink and I’ll show you the bathroom so you know where it is, then you can start nesting for us.”

“Okay.” ZHao Bin breathed out, very much still dazed from the kiss. His brain clinging to this new knowledge that he’d get to be with Mo Chou  **_and_ ** sleep all nestled up. He reached over taking his drink to sip on it as he trailed after Mo Chou. His steps were still a little shaky but overall better than what he’d come in walking. 

“When was the last time you slept,  _ airen?”  _ Mo Chou asked, the endearment slipping free before he realized. He blushed, but didn’t call it back, and set the bowl in the sink and the bottle on the counter. Then he moved over to Zhao Bin for a kiss. “Come on, let’s get you bundled up, my dearest frog. I put all my best blankets in there.”

“When we talked about having that marathon of my dinosaur series that I love so much.” Zhao Bin answered, melting into the kiss. His hands rested on Mo Chou’s waist. “Oh, good.” He hummed stepping in closer to Mo Chou. His mind was already picturing that he was going to be holding the smaller man all night. It made his heart skip a beat in anticipation.

“Four days? My love, you’re a mess…” Mo Chou chuckled and kissed him, but before his boyfriend could get too clingy he turned around so Zhao Bin was plastered to his back. “Come on, we can waddle,” he said, pulling him along while still being sleepily held. It really was a waddle as they crossed the living room to the small hallway where the rooms were. “This door in the middle is the bathroom. Door to the left here is where you’ll be. Other one is my usual room.”

He opened the guest room for them and hoped it wasn’t too smelly. Along with his best blankets, he’d bought fresh ones that were soft and didn’t smell like him to even it all out. “Feel free to go crazy with scenting. I bought that blue blanket there and the green one with the frogs on it just for you to do that.”

“Such a good  _ baobei _ .” Zhao Bin murmured, his chin still on Mo Chou’s shoulder while his arms were wrapped around Mo Chou’s waist. He turned his head, nuzzling Mo Chou’s exposed neck. Mo Chou had while Zhao Bin worked, loosely braided his hair. Zhao Bin took a deep breath, scenting him before glancing at his bag. He needed to brush his teeth and at the very least wash his face. In the morning he could bathe properly. 

“I have my scarf blanket, my sherpa tiger blanket, snake pillow, and my peep pillow. No judgement.” Zhao Bin stated, as he reluctantly let go of the other to get his stuff out. “And I need to wash my face and teeth.” He slurred slightly at the smell of them mixing as he took his stuff out. It made him feel better to have brought his favorite things from his actual nest. 

“Me as well. I have a bathroom connected to my own room, so you can use the bathroom in the middle,” Mo Chou told him with a smile at all the cute things Zhao Bin had brought, kissing his cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

“O’tay,  _ baobei _ .” Zhao Bin hummed, making a soft sleepy sound. His cheeks turned rosy as he took out his own bag that had his toiletries. Then he walked out into the hallway to the second bathroom just like Mo Chou said. He slid the door open and didn’t bother looking in the mirror. Zhao Bin knew that he didn’t look good. There would be dark circles and bags under his eyes. In fact his eyes were most likely red and irritated. Zhao Bin closed his eyes then washed his face a moment later. 

It didn’t take him long to brush his teeth. The taste of mint had him smiling and thinking about his boyfriend. He stopped when he noticed his sleeping, oversized v-neck was there on the floor. Zhao Bin narrowed his gaze at it. But then he shrugged, setting his toiletry bag on the dresser as he picked up the shirt. Zhao Bin peered down at his sweater then took it off. He was setting his sweater down when he felt eyes on him. Zhao Bin turned seeing no else in the room and chalked it up to him being told about the ghost along with him being basically awake for four days. He put the soft heather grey top on then stretched before noticing that the bed was still the same except the peep pillow was off to the side. 

“I’ll sleep there then.” Zhao Bin hummed, moving to crawl on top of the bed. He nuzzled his peep pillow, taking in the mixing of their scents. It was his own piece of heaven. 

“Airen?” Mo Chou asked from the door, a yawn around the word, and he smiled at the sight of Zhao Bin completely curled up and happy. The light from the candle flickered as though laughing and he knew Lord Shen was up to something. “Shirt or no shirt? For me, I mean. What would make you more comfortable?”

“Shirt.” Zhao Bin answered, trying to keep his eyes open. His mind supplied how he could burrow if Mo Chou was wearing a shirt. He wiggled and patted the bed to make the other come closer.

Mo Chou was grateful he had a very light tank top to wear. Usually, he slept with only bottoms, but this was important, because he needed Zhao Bin to know he was safe, so a shirt came on. He shut the door behind him and moved into the nest where Zhao Bin indicated. “Come here then, my little frog,” he said, opening his arms to him to burrow.

Zhao Bin didn’t need to be told twice. He wiggled closer and practically on top of Mo Chou. His face immediately nuzzling the alpha’s neck while his arms moved so that he too could hold Mo Chou. “Scarf blanket.” Zhao Bin requested after still feeling a little bit off. The scarf was rather large with frayed ends with gold and blue thread that had the heavenly waters constellation. A gift from Zhao Deyin when he went to Greece a few years ago. It had the strong scent of apples with the richly blended smell of vanilla. Once it was over them, Zhao Bin made a contented trill. 

“Sleep sweet, my beautiful frog,” Mo Chou said, his hand rubbing the back of Zhao Bin’s neck and head. He could feel the taller man get steadily heavier and smiled to feel that trust. “I’m here. You’re safe and nested. Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.”

“Sleep with me.” Zhao Bin slurred as he drifted off. He tucked his face even more into Mo Chou’s neck. His neck warm and his scent happy as he fell asleep. It was so easy with Mo Chou there mixed with his own scent. 

☕️🖋☕️

When Zhao Bin did wake up, he knew that something was off. The first realization he had was that the buzzing in his brain was gone. He blinked, opening his eyes. Which he regretted because there was morning light on his face. Zhao Bin ducked his face into the soft warmth that smelt of marigolds and mint. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled seeing the man in his arms. Mo Chou’s back flush to his chest. His messy hair up and out of the way to give him access to scenting Mo Chou’s neck. He nuzzled the alpha again and earned a little roll of Mo Chou’s shoulder for his effort. 

He snorted softly, moving his hand up that’d been on Mo Chou’s hip to his stomach above his navel. His thumb rubbing the soft skin there. Zhao Bin couldn’t remember a time that he’d slept so well or how nice it felt to hold another. No, not another. Mo Chou. There had been few times that he’d held the alpha. Mo Chou usually held him. He’d correct that now. It felt so good to not be trapped to the bed against his will. He pressed a kiss to Mo Chou’s neck and pulled him closer gently.

Mo Chou made a sleepy sound and turned his face a bit, his cheek pressing to Zhao Bin’s nose. “Mmn…  _ airen?”  _ he murmured, eyes resolutely closed against the light. “You okay?”

“Uh huh...mine.” Zhao Bin responded back, pressing a soft kiss to that warm cheek. His voice a little crackly from sleeping so hard. “You?”

“Mmn,” was all Mo CHou gave him, a very happy hum at the kiss and his words. He melted back further into him, content to be held. “Yours.”

“G-good.” Zhao Bin murmured. His thumb was still rubbing soothingly. “Work?”

“Not today,” Mo Chou assured, his lashes fluttering as he made a soft, pleased noise. “All yours today.”

“Then I get you all to myself.” Zhao Bin rubbed his cheek against Mo Chou’s. He didn’t want to leave the bed for a bit longer despite being awake. Their little nest was cozy and he had Mo Chou with him, “A nest day?” Just because he could wallow in a nest all day didn’t mean Mo Chou would want too besides he was sure that he needed a proper bath.

“Nest day,” Mo Chou agreed, wiggling against him to get more comfortable. He breathed out in contentment. “You make really good nests.”

“Thank you. I..you do too since you did most of the hard work. I really do appreciate you letting me stay with you.” Zhao Bin responded, ducking in to nuzzle Mo Chou’s scent gland. The happy contentment was too delicious to not rub his face in it. 

Mo Chou giggled to feel it, shivering and pleased. His scent warmed with the smell of sun kissed marigolds and crisp mint, though not so much it overpowered Zhao Bin’s. “That’s what friends - and boyfriends - are for. You’re always welcome here,  _ airen.” _

“That’s so very true,  _ baobei _ . You’re always welcome at my home when it’s not leaking gas of course.” Zhao Bin responded, peppering kisses down Mo Chou’s jaw and neck. “I hope they can find the source.”

Mo Chou barely heard him, moaning at the kisses and shivering more. “Mmmnn…. I’m sure they will,” he breathed out, sleepy and wanting. It was easy to want when one had all their walls down, like he did, and he did his best to reel it in.

“Uhmhmm.” Zhao Bin agreed as he pressed firmer kisses down Mo Chou’s neck. Their mixed scents spurring him further. His hand on Mo Chou’s stomach slid further up to grasp Mo Chou’s side. Mo Chou trembled in response, then his hand reached up to cover Zhao Bin’s, body arching back into him just a little.

“Zhao Bin,” it was a plea, and a warning, and Mo Chou turned his head to look at him. “I can’t guarantee I’ll behave if you keep that up.” That part was a tease and they both knew it. He’d bend himself into a pretzel right now if Zhao Bin asked him to. But still, the sentiment was there. His body was coming alive with desire and he didn’t want to scare Zhao Bin off.

“Then do or..don’t.” Zhao Bin responded, not letting go of Mo Chou’s side as he nipped at a rather adorable cluster of freckles that reminded him of a flower almost above Mo Chou’s scent gland. His grip did tighten though at the sound that the alpha made from his attentions. 

Mo Chou bit his lip and closed his eyes, letting himself feel what Zhao Bin was giving him. He knew his alpha was not in control here and he made sure it stayed that way by locking that part of him away. He wanted to be present just as himself and let his strong, beautiful omega take over. “I’m yours, as I said,” he murmured. “Anything you want, as far as you want, I’m all yours.”

“Where did you go?” Zhao Bin asked, feeling the retreat of the alpha’s scent. It’d been so delicious and enticing. He made a sad sound before the veil that covered his mind of their mixed scents was lifted. But that didn’t stop how his heart skipped a beat as Mo Chou allowed him to press more kisses and nips to his delicate neck. 

“I didn’t want my alpha to butt in and scare you,” Mo Chou told him honestly before slowly turning in his arms. He smiled up at him with hazy, dark eyes, the desire plain. “We haven’t done this much and I want you to know that I’m here as I am, no alpha needed. I want you. I don’t want you to think I’m being influenced.”

He kissed the man slowly, softly, and left a tiny nibble on his lower lip. “Ask me to call it back and I will. I am yours to command. All of me.”

“You take such good care of me.” Zhao Bin hummed, happily between kisses. Each one better than the last. He was grateful now that Mo Chou did it. Zhao Bin was sure that he might...probably have panicked. It’d been a long time for him to be in this situation. His hand that’d been on Mo Chou’s hip since the alpha turned around squeezed it. “I am yours too. But you’re not mine to command but request.” Zhao Bin wanted Mo Chou to know that he always had a choice. This might be Zhao Bin’s fourth relationship but it was Mo Chou’s first real one. 

“Request,” Mo Chou agreed to the change and smiled for him, loving and tender. “I may be alpha, but that is not who I am. You have control here and choice and I will  _ never  _ take that away from you. We’re going at your pace, no matter what we do or don’t do. I’m happy to be here. Okay?”

“Equal pace. We might not have stumbled upon a moment for you, but know we are  _ equals _ . I am more than an omega.” Zhao Bin smiled, confident in his words. He leaned in for a tender kiss as his hand slid up Mo Chou’s back bringing him closer as it roamed. 

“Equal pace,” Mo Chou echoed, moaning softly into his lips as they kissed. “You are my gallant frog, my equal, and my  _ airen.” _

“Yes, my  _ bells.  _ My  _ baobei _ .” Zhao Bin breathed out as he used his chin to tilt Mo Chou’s head back. He peppered kisses down the front of Mo Chou’s neck. Zhao Bin wiggled down to kiss further down the chest but couldn’t because of the shirt. “May I?” He asked, peering up at Mo Chou.

“You may,” Mo Chou told him, smiling now, before sitting up a little so Zhao Bin could wiggle the shirt free. “Fair warning, i have a big scar on my chest. It’s old and doesn’t hurt, but still looks pretty bad”

“May I touch it?” Zhao Bin asked, helping the other out of his t-shirt. It went somewhere behind them on the floor with soft plop. His mouth dried at the sight of Mo Chou’s chest. He was still pale but there was more splattering of freckles and the scar that was mentioned that was there. His lips itched to worship every inch of it. It’s was the physical reminder of just of how strong and amazing his boyfriend was.

“Touch it, kiss it, anything you want,” Mo Chou promised, bolstered by the love that had only grown in Zhao Bin’s face. “I’ve had it since I was eight. It’s as much a part of me now as the rest of me is.”

“I have a scar here that I got when swimming near some rocks.” Zhao Bin said, guided the alpha’s hand to the crease of his hip. It was jagged and still a bit puffy. “there is one on my face. It’s hard to see because of the cosmetic surgery and makeup I sometimes wear. It was from the accident.” Zhao Bin brought the hand up, kissing Mo Chou’s fingertips before guiding him to trace the scar from eyebrow to jaw. 

“I can see it,” Mo Chou said and traced it fondly. “And I have loved it since the first day. It is part of you.”

Zhao Bin smiled brightly then took off his own sleep shirt. It revealed his complete left arm sleeve of tattoos that was like an ocean of motifs that represented his family. Also his side tattoo of a tiger jumping through a crescent moon with clouds on the side where he had his scar. He leaned in kissing Mo Chou tenderly, pushing the alpha back down on the bed. Zhao Bin trailed another path of kisses down Mo Chou’s neck nipping at his Adam’s apple. Then continued down to the scar on Mo Chou’s chest. No inch was spared from his tender kisses to the scar. 

“ZHao Bin,” Mo Chou breathed, his hands sliding through the man’s hair. He shivered at the feeling of lips on the marred area and bit his lip as a whimper trembled through him. “Fuck…”

Zhao Bin hummed. His heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest with how loud and fast it was beating. He didn’t stop though instead he ran his hands down Mo Chou’s side as he went back over the scar. It made Mo Chou tremble and whimper some more. The sounds like heaven to his ears. As he kissed him his own scent flared up again. 

“More?” Zhao Bin asked, smugly when he stopped with the scar. His eyes caught on to the alluring dip of Mo Chou’s collar bone. He licked his lips. “I think so too.” 

“Yes, more,” Mo Chou breathed, panting softly.  _ “Please.” _

“As you request,  _ baobei _ .” Zhao Bin licked his lips again before leaning down to trace Mo Chou’s collar bone before nipping to leave his mark on the alpha. He slid his hand up to run his fingers over the other’s neck. “Beautiful.” He murmured against Mo Chou’s skin. 

“So are you,” Mo Chou murmured, tilting his face in for a deep kiss. His hands wrapped around Zhao Bin’s shoulders as he was kissed back, while his legs parted and curled over Zhao Bin’s hips. He shivered again to feel the other’s weight settle over him. “You are so beautiful. So kind and gentle and everything I’ve ever dreamed of.”

“You’re everything I’ve wanted in a partner.” Zhao Bin responded, kissing him again. He hadn’t missed the man shiver beneath him. This kiss was open but messier as he deepened it. “I’m so  _ lucky _ .” 

The candles that were still lit flickered, as though in laughter, and Mo Chou smiled to see it. Panting against Zhao Bin’s mouth, he held him closer, body shifting against his in a plea for more. “We both are.”

“Yes.” Zhao Bin emphasized the  _ s _ as he dropped to nip and kiss Mo Chou’s chin and jaw. His gaze flickered at the sound of the flames flickering. He blinked for a moment. Then flushed for a whole new reason as he started to feel eyes on him. 

“Lord Shen, you’ve had your fun,” Mo Chou breathed out, giving the candles a fond look. “Go on.” Like magic, the room seemed to empty and the candles stopped flickering. Mo Chou kissed Zhao Bin passionately once he no longer felt like they were being watched. “Now, where were we?”

“He likes to watch us?” Zhao Bin asked between more kisses. He tried to focus on the moment again. Goosebumps forming on his skin. “Mischievous.” 

“He likes you though, which is a good sign. He’s a guardian spirit to me,” Mo Chou told him and kissed him again, tongue sliding easily into the other’s mouth.

“G-guardian.” Zhao Bin stuttered as his brain shut down. Mo Chou’s kisses were the most enthralling. He moved down on his elbows and let all of his weight settle on the other. His hair got a little caught from where it had gotten loose overnight from the bun. 

Mo Chou eased out the knot and smiled against his mouth. “Do you really want to keep talking about a ghost, or can we just kiss each other stupid?” he asked, playfully, nibbling on Zhao Bin’s lower lip.

“S-stupid.” Zhao Bin responded and kissed him roundly then flipping them to where Mo Chou was on top. His lovely hair sliding like a veil out of the loose braid from yesterday. It was far better with them like this. He had access to the alpha’s back and nape. Both of which is where his hands went to keep Mo Chou on top of him. 

Mo Chou laughed but went with it, kissing him as stupid as he promised. “I love you, A-Bin.”

Zhao Bin was taken by surprise despite the feeing he’d been getting from Mo Chou. It made his heart beat even faster as he thought about it. In reality he did feel the same. Nothing before Mo Chou compared to how he felt now. So it was easy to respond. “I love you too. A-Chou.” Zhao Bin breathed out. He leaned back panting then smiled as he got an idea. A rather good one for his dazed brain. His gaze dropped Mo Chou’s bitten collarbone and noticed how the other didn’t match. He leaned up starting with nipping it after brushing his nose along the scar. 

That got him a breathless chuckle. “Gremlin,” Mo Chou murmured and closed his eyes, falling into the feeling of being loved.

☕️🖋☕️

Zhao Bin couldn’t help the sigh of utter relief to be out of the shower. He knew it was a little after lunch due to the phone call he’d gotten from Ouyang Zizhen then from Zhao Ziyi to make sure that he was alright. Thankfully, Mo Chou hadn’t appeared to be upset when he’d had to get out of their nest. He was still rosy cheeked and it had nothing to do with the hot bath. Despite the shower the natural scent of Mo Chou was still embedded in his skin.

He’d been able to get on a pair of his super soft denim skinny jeans on. Zhao Bin was sure that he’d brought in his plum v-neck but now it was gone. He blinked as he stepped out of the hallway back to their room. Zhao Bin looked to see if he dropped it but it was gone just like his sleeping shirt. Mo Chou had taken his sweater from yesterday to the wash. 

“ _ Baobei _ , have you seen my shirts?” Zhao Bin asked poking his head out into the hallway. He saw that Mo Chou’s bedroom door was open and he thought maybe that’s where the music was coming from. His hearing in his left ear was now about thirty-five percent because of the car accident. So maybe the sound was coming from the kitchen? He asked again louder starting that way.

The music was louder in the kitchen, but Alexia’s light wasn’t on. It was an old ballad, with the warbling high pitched singing of the opera.

“Zhao Bin?” Mo Chou said, toweling his own hair dry as he stepped out of his room, blinking to see him standing in the living room shirtless. The music immediately cut out. “Sorry, I didn’t hear what you said. What’s up?”

“My shirts,  _ baobei _ , I can’t seem to find any. Did you take them to the wash accidentally too?” Zhao Bin asked him. His scent filtered out as he saw Mo Chou standing there. He looked so very handsome even toweling his hair. He sniffed the air. “But uh what are you making?”

“Making?” Mo Chou sniffed, smelling something sweet and warm, like caramel. He immediately laughed. “Oh, no, that’s Lord Shen Jiao. That’s the smell of his incense. That music was him too,” he explained, then looked him over. “And your shirts? I thought they were in your bag…” he trailed off, giving the general area of the scent a  _ look.  _ “Oh, you  _ bugger _ .”

He sighed and moved into the living room and the smell eventually lifted. “Sorry Zhao Bin, he likes to move things. Probably wants you trapezing around in one of mine.” He peered under his couch and eventually pulled free the plum colored v-neck. “Really, Lord Shen?”

There was a candle on his counter that was lit. the flame flickered in a laugh, before going out completely. Mo Chou sighed fondly and handed Zhao Bin the shirt. “Sorry,  _ airen.” _

“It’s ok but  _ Lord Shen _ while I am blessed to be in this form. I am seeing doctors to get healthier. You see, I am not supposed to be this light. And the shirts would just ride up now. I’m taller.” Zhao Bin giggle snorted at the thought. He then ran his fingers through his long hair. “...unless that’s what he’s wanting?” He took the offered shirt and put it on.

“I have oversized sweaters you can fit in,” Mo Chou said, guessing that was the real intention, and leaned up to kiss him. “But now it’ll be my shirts that go, just watch.” He giggled at the thought and nuzzled into him. “What do you want for lunch?”

“I was thinking maybe stir fry? Do you have what we’d need or do you want to go grocery shopping? And for the record, I’d wear them if I had them but your welcome to my clothes should you want to wear them.” Zhao Bin said, kissing him softly then toyed with Mo Chou’s hair. “I can braid that for you if you like.”

“Sure,” Mo Chou smiled, then moved into the kitchen to check his fridge. He had enough to make a stir fry, but it would take a lot of what was left, and then they’d be out for dinner. “Why don’t we go shopping?” he offered. “I put it off before you came so you could get the stuff you want. We can get something there to go and eat, too, have stir fry for dinner if you want.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Zhao Bin grinned, he tossed his hair back up with his towel then went to his room. He grabbed his brush to braid the other’s hair and his phone went off. Zhao Bin crossed the room to his nightstand. It was his family group chat about Zhao Yanyu having started walking. He laughed seeing the video Zhao Deyin had posted. “ _ Baobei,  _ look at this.” He walked out of the room and back into the living room to show the man the video. Zhao Yanyu had taken a liking to Mo Chou when the man had met her at the cafe.

Mo Chou did so, his own phone in hand, and laughed brightly. “She’s doing so well!” he praised, loving the little one’s pleased face. “Now she’ll be truly unstoppable.”

“She will now be A-Chang’s little terror.” Zhao Bin laughed. A soft snort coming from him. He lifted the brush. “Now, go get your bells and I will get you all braided up for us to go to the store.” 

He was kissed for that. “Sounds good.”

☕️🖋☕️

“I usually go to the closest Chengshi. Did you want to go somewhere else?” Zhao Bin asked, looking over at his adorable boyfriend. He’d gotten him to wear his froggy beanie. It was so cute to see him walking with it on. He himself had blow dry his hair to which it only frizzed out and curled due to a certain Lord of the house. He was wearing one of Mo Chou’s oversized cable sweaters over his v-neck. 

“Works for me, honestly I do the same,” Mo Chou chuckled and slipped his arm through Zhao Bin’s as they waited at the crosswalk. The light had just turned red, which meant they’d have to wait, so his eyes wandered to the salon on the corner with them. He always liked looking to see the cool hairstyles and grinned when a girl with pink to purple ombre walked out.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” he mused, snuggling close to Zhao Bin with a giggle. “But it’d take like… six boxes of color just to do my whole head.”

“I’ve been thinking about it as well.” Zhao Bin flushed, wrapping an arm around Mo Chou’s waist to keep him closer. “You’d look lovely with an ombre look or highlights.” He gently tugged on the end of Mo Chou’s braid. “And they don’t use boxes. They’d use actual pigment mix.”

“OH, I know,” Mo Chou laughed as the light finally went green, letting them cross. “I got an estimate a couple years ago. It cost… way too much. So, six boxes or not, it’d still be cheaper.” He nuzzled his cheek into the man’s shoulder and looked up at him. “You’d look good with color too,” he said, grinning. “How about this? If you ever color your hair, I’ll put the color in my hair too. Maybe as a strip? I can’t do too much now that I’m back in season with the operahouse. It has to be able to be covered easily, so I could do a colored braid?”

“Oh, deal. I hope you’re prepared for any color.” Zhao Bin laughed, gleefully. His scent came out strongly at the nuzzling at his neck. It turned a couple of heads at just how sweet that it was. “To be honest I have been thinking about it. I just don’t know if I actually would. Though hair does grow back eventually.”

“That is true,” Mo Chou said, though the implications of Zhao Bin getting a haircut made him curious. “Well, if you ever want to cut it and get it colored, I know a great salon. They donate hair to the cancer foundation that makes wigs for patients. You get a discount if you cut a certain length.”

“Really? Then maybe we can make an appointment when I’m ready. That’s such a good thing. I haven’t ever dyed my hair so it should be in perfect condition for them.” Zhao Bin responded, reaching up to get his hair out of his face. It was probably a sign that he should do it. But he was nervous and felt foolish about it. Didn’t he say it was just hair?

It was all too easy to smell his nerves. Mo Chou had become well acquainted with the shift in the other’s smell. He slid his hand down Zhao Bin’s arm to grab his hand, squeezing. “It’s okay to be nervous about it,” he murmured. “I cut my hair once and bawled like a baby. You can logic yourself all day about it growing back, but it’s not the logic that is nerve wracking. It’s the change. But don’t worry, I’ll be with you and we can always start small. The discount starts at six inches, so you can just do that much to begin with if you feel that is easier.  _ And,  _ it’s run by one of the aunties, who’s very good at soothing people down.”

“You don’t have to get me a discount. I’ll pay them in full. This would be for charity if I did it.” Zhao Bin said, confidently. “That’s what they deserve for the good work they’re doing and you did?” He tried to picture his strong alpha doing that. “How short did you cut it?”

“I buzzed it,” Mo Chou admitted and laughed at the gape he got for it. “Just all right off. I was fifteen and it was  _ terrifying _ .” 

“Oh heavens it must have been but freeing…” Zhao Bin responded with awe of his boyfriend. That had him thinking that he too could be brave. He leaned in kissing Mo Chou’s cheek. The two of them stepped into the Chengshi. It was nice and warm inside. “...what made you choose to do that besides the obvious?”

“I didn’t cut it for me actually, so not that obvious,” Mo Chou chuckled and grabbed them both a shopping basket. “ _ Muqin _ was diagnosed with breast cancer and lost all her hair. I was struggling to find ways to help her. She’s so stoic and hard to reach, sometimes. Then i asked myself, if it were the other way around; if i was sick and lost my hair, what would she do? The answer was that. She’d cut her hair for me, so I cut it for her. We were like two fuzzy peaches on a twig, it was great.”

“And that’s what I love about you. The both of you are most certainly mother and son.” Zhao Bin smiled, getting the image of him with his adoptive mother having a shaved head in his mind. That gave him an idea as they went down the aisles to get food for their stir fry. “So, I have an idea.” Zhao Bin started checking the peppers to see which ones would be the best before moving onto the squash.

“Oh?” Mo Chou grinned at his mischievous look and picked through the bundles of asparagus. “Care to share? Or is it going to be a surprise?”

“Yes...well it will be for me.” Zhao Bin said, flushing as he put the peppers and squash in the basket. “I would like for you to call the Auntie and have her set an appointment for me. I’m going to let you pick out my hair and color to surprise me. All I ask is it not to be yellow. I don’t want to look like a highlighter next to you.” 

“No yellow,” Mo Chou agreed, awed by the trust he was being given. “Okay, I’ll do it, but you need to tell me your boundaries. What lengths are off limits? And what other colors?”

“I don’t think I’d be alright buzzing it off.” Zhao Bin thought about it as he went to look at green beans. “I don’t know how I’d feel about green hair or grey but I was told I’d look good with silver?” He thought about it then started looking for the mushrooms. “I’ll be right back, they must have mushrooms two aisles down. You think about what I’d look good in. I will say that blue is my favorite.”

“Noted,” Mo Chou said and shooed him off, turning his attention to finding the green onions. As he moved down the cool rack, he felt eyes on him and his alpha retracted immediately, completely on guard. He hadn’t felt it since Wu’kewang had still been free. And of course he was near the stinkiest vegetables… he couldn’t smell anything but the green onions when the woman stepped up next to him.

It took him a moment to realize he didn’t know her at all, which confused him because the cutting smile on her face spoke of utmost hatred. “Sorry, do you need me to move?” he asked to be polite. Some people liked to rage shop and it was best to just get out of the way.

“He hates those.” the woman’s silky voice said, icly. “And he’s allergic to that one.” She made a gesture to indicate which one. “It’s pathetic how you don’t know how to  _ properly _ take care of him.”

The scent of freesia moved with her hand and he stilled, anger immediately simmering in him. “I’m fully aware he can’t have broccoli,” he said, just as icily, and willed his alpha to hunker down. The best chance he had to surprise her would be for her to think he was beta, or even omega. “And he loves sweet potatoes, just plain with all the marshmallows. He doesn’t like other stuff mixed in, which you always did. That’s why he lied about it. He didn’t want you  _ ruining  _ his  _ favorite vegetable.” _

“Liar, he had an episode at his sister’s residence.” She spat back. Her alpha scent came out strongly. “A beta like you would never understand how to truly take care of him.” The threat there in her words. “I know what’s best for him, and he knows this. So keep your  _ pathetic _ trying.”

“Is that supposed to scare me?” he said calmly, with just as much steel and threat in his own voice. Her scent faltered a bit and he knew she wasn’t nearly the caliber of alpha he’d been carved into. Her scent was a smokescreen she could bluff behind, and no doubt it was the reason Zhao Bin was terrified of being controlled by scent. 

But Mo Chou’s was a weapon. Sharp as daggers, like a thousand shards of glass. He let his alpha rise, greater and greater, and though she was taller than him, his alpha reared far over hers, and his eyes went steely white. “I don’t tolerate bullying or harassment of any kind. I belong to him and you do not. If you want a fight, then let’s take this outside. I’m not afraid to put you in your place.”

“I don’t need to fight you.” Her eyes light brown eyes glowing. Xu Jingfei was a few inches taller than Mo Chou but that was only because of the six inch heels she was wearing. A black trench coat with a black dress and hose. Her long pale blond hair was down and curled. The glow faded though as she looked over his shoulder. A smirk spreading on her dark maroon covered lips. “You can only pretend to be his pet for so long then he’ll see you for what you really are.” She wasn’t backing down despite she could feel the alpha energy he was putting down.

Mo Chou could sense Zhao Bin behind him, almost  _ feel _ his anxiety and anger, but he didn’t look at Zhao Bin in favor of staring her down. “He already knows who I am,” he said, sure in that. “I’ve hidden nothing. I don’t control him, he has every freedom to leave. If he wants to break up with me for just talking to you, I will respect his wishes.”

“He wo-....” Xu Jingfei began but Zhao Bin’s voice was clear and loud from the end of the aisle. 

“I need an officer to come. My stalker has just violated her restraining order. Yes, I’m at the Chengshi on...” Zhao Bin said calmly despite the shaking of his hand as he spoke into the phone. “...yes, my alpha is with me. Okay.” 

At that, Zhao Bin shoved his phone in his pocket. He let out a shaky breath and stepped forward uneasily to Mo Chou’s side. Not that he was scared of his boyfriend but of his ex. She was a vile woman and he was hoping he didn’t pass out. He reached for Mo Chou’s hand for support. “Leave me and  _ my _ alpha alone.” 

Seeing her eyes flash was a gift. Mo Chou hoped Zhao Bin could smell how proud of him he was. “You heard him. Leave.”

“I will  _ never _ leave you, A-Bin.” Xu Jingfei promised not caring about the displeased scent rolling off Zhao Bin. She knew what was best. “He can steal all the touches, soft words, and time for now. But I will not stop till we are together again.”

“I don’t know you. I never did and he’ll have everything that is me for the rest of our lives.” Zhao Bin snapped back at her. 

“If that’s true why hasn’t your pet marked you? Don’t delude yourself with this fantasy he’s supplying you with. You belong at home with me.” Xu Jingfei chuckled as she took a step back. “I’ll make sure of it. Just you  _ wait _ .” Zhao Bin tensed at her words. He shook as she turned to leave them. 

“Are you  _ deaf _ ,” Mo Chou demanded, knowing there was only one way out of this. He let his alpha fall back so she would be more willing to attack and stepped between her and Zhao Bin, thanking his lucky stars that he knew  _ exactly  _ how to incite another alpha. After all, Wu’kewang had been one too and it was a fight just like this that had gotten her finally arrested. “He said  _ I  _ am his. You are old news and currently breaking the law. You are delusional and vile and petty. Get the fuck over yourself and get out of his life.  _ Leave. _ ”

When she only glared and growled, he went for the figurative kill, and flashed his eyes at her. “You are nothing but a  _ failed  _ alpha. He doesn’t want you.”

“I’ve  _ never _ failed him. You’re blinding him to what he truly needs!” Xu Jingfei yelled, seeing red as she launched herself at him. Her eyes glowed bright. Though she didn’t make it far. Suddenly there was arms yanking her back from him. She squirmed and knocked the police officer into the aisle sending the food down into the floor. 

Zhao Bin immediately wrapped his arms around Mo Chou pulling him in close so as not to be caught in her fight with the police. She struggled hard and tried to use her alpha aura to stop them. However, the two betas there were immune with the scent blockers. One pulled out a syringe to calm her down. After they’d carted her away, the police took his statement and Zhao Bin revealed that he’d been recording her the whole time. So he was going to not only give it to the police but his lawyer.

“It’ll be okay,” Mo Chou said softly as they watched the police drive away with her. He leaned up to kiss Zhao Bin’s cheek and drew him into a hug. “I’m so sorry,  _ airen.” _

“It’s ok-kay. It’s not your fault. I’d know-wn that it would happen. I’m just glad that she didn’t hurt you. She’d actually harmed my friend’s husband that night that she caused the accident.” Zhao Bin stammered as he tightened his arm around him. 

“Breathe, I’m okay. We’re both going to be okay,” Mo Chou said and pulled Zhao Bin’s face into his neck to scent him. “I’m here,  _ airen.  _ I’m here and I love you. We’ll be okay.”

“You’re okay. I’m okay and I love you too.” Zhao Bin melted into the smaller man. He closed his eyes, just taking in the scent of the other. Zhao Bin was so glad that her horrible freesia scent hadn’t stuck to Mo Chou’s clothes. Though he did smell the onions. He felt better saying it and the calming scent coming off him. “Perhaps we should get you home. Your poor sweater smells like onions.”

Mo Chou laughed at that and kissed him softly, but still held him until Zhao Bin was ready to let go. “Home. I like the sound of that.”

“But uh groceries or are we going to eat take out?” Zhao Bin giggled at the kisses and stepped back. A bright smile on his face. He thought for sure that he’d been a mess. But he found that he was stronger than he realized. 

Mo Chou felt his heart swell with so much pride and love, he was breathless for a moment. “If you still feel up to groceries, let's keep shopping,” he said, kissing his cheek. 

“Yes, then we can have stir fry and try to find out where our beloved Lord has hidden my other shirts.” Zhao Bin laughed, he kissed his cheek in return. “Maybe we should tease him properly and both walk around shirtless.”

“If you feel ready for that,” Mo Chou smiled and took his hand to squeeze it, then lifted it for a kiss for good measure. “I’m so proud of you,  _ airen.” _

“I mean, I am very prepared for  _ you _ to be walking around shirtless.” Zhao Bin answered with a wink and leaned into kiss his forehead. “I am proud of you too. That had to be hard to only verbally defend me.”

“I mean… I would have punched her if it came to that,” Mo Chou admitted. “But I’m very good at verbal fights. I’ve had to be. I couldn’t let her get close to you again and scare you. Besides,” he added, smiling at the kiss, “she wasn’t all that. She thought she was, but she wasn’t. I think she needed to be shown how weak she really is and that wouldn’t have happened if we’d just gotten into a fistfight.”

“You’re right. I think that she would have had the impression she’d won.” Zhao Bin answered, pulling the man close. “I’m glad we didn’t give her that.”

“And I didn’t feel like breaking my hand,” Mo Chou laughed and snuggled close, his scent wrapping around them to add to the hug. “I love you,  _ airen.” _

“I love you too and if you had then I would have nursed you back to health before I went home.” Zhao Bin grinned. “You wouldn’t have been able to get rid of me.”

“You make that sound like it’s a bad thing,” Mo Chou laughed and nuzzled in close. “I would love to never be rid of you, Zhao Bin. For the rest of my life, if I can.”

“Then we just got to get my bed inside.” Zhao Bin teased, nuzzling right back to him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You know all this talk about fighting has me thinking about us getting something light and some cuddles.”

“Same,” Mo Chou chuckled. “So, let’s get to it then.”

☕️🖋☕️

_ Two Months Later _

It was silly to be this nervous about his hair. Especially since he’d been the one to tell Mo Chou to surprise him. The man did as requested and then he’d had to go to a consultation. That’d left Zhao Bin coming home alone to wait for the other to return. So, he had done some cleaning, writing, and was now in the kitchen cooking some roasted beef with vegetables for dinner. He knew how much the other loved meat and this was one of the dishes that his alpha loved for him to cook. 

“ _ Don’t kill my vibe _ .” Zhao Bin sung with his head swishing to his new dark blue hair and undercut hairstyle. It was all practically gone and he loved it. It felt like such a weight had been lifted.

The keypad turned on as the various locks unlocked. Mo Chou stepped inside and immediately grinned, smelling something cooking and Zhao Bin’s happy smell. “How’d it go?” he called inside, hurrying out of his shoes in a flutter of excitement. “Let me see!”

Zhao Bin hadn’t been able to hear the locks because of his ear piece in his good ear from where he’s been speaking with Zhao Ning. He was dancing as he moved the vegetables around the wok. 

“ _ You think you’re special dont’cha _ .” Zhao Bin sung.

The sight was amazing to Mo Chou, who took in the new hair with a grin, though it was seeing the man so happy and carefree that truly had his heart soaring. He let his own scent break free and leaned in the archway, waiting to be noticed so he didn’t startle him.

It was funny how the moment he smelled him that Zhao Bin stilled. He turned his head with wide happy eyes as he took off his ear piece and went to hug his alpha. “Welcome home, Baobei! I have some slightly burnt rolls, my roasted beef and veggies almost ready for dinner.” Zhao Bin kissed him happily then leaned back. “Do you...like it?” His fingers working their way into his hair.

“My  _ arien,  _ you look more dashing than ever,” Mo Chou assured him, feeling over the fuzzy side with glee. “Do  _ you  _ like it? You said blue was your favorite, so I had to go with blue. It looks so good on you!”

“I love it. It was a bit chilly when I got out of the salon but otherwise I like it.” Zhao Bin responded before kissing him again. He smelled so nice with that happy spike of mint. “I was sure you’d do purple or red.” 

“Maybe next time,” Mo Chou laughed, running his hands through the man’s hair. “And, I have a surprise for you,” he added, looking sly, before pulling his hair free from its braid. A smaller braid flopped forward from under the other tresses, dyed the same rich blue. “I think it works for both of us, what do you think?”

“Looks way better on you.” Zhao Bin teased, then took hold of the braid to bring up to kiss the colored strand. “If only you could do a hole head of blue but alas...oh! How did your consultation go? Come come.” He ushered Mo Chou towards the kitchen.

Mo Chou laughed, letting himself be pulled. “It went fine; finally got a good customer who actually knows how to do descriptions,” he promised and grinned at the spread of food. “And the opera house decided on which performance we’re putting on for summer.”

“Oh? So I get to watch you practice at home right? Right?” Zhao Bin blushed. He’d been spending more and more time here at Mo Chou’s apartment. It was starting to feel like his permanent home. All he truly needed was his other nicknacks and nest bed.

“Yes, yes,” Mo Chou laughed and drew him into a kiss. “I’ll dance all the time for you if you want.”

“So figuratively if I don’t over feed you dinner. I could get a preview of what practice will look like?” Zhao Bin waggled his eyes and the candles flickered. He turned his head. “I’m trying here, don't worry.”

That had Mo Chou laughing hard enough he giggle-snorted. “Yes, I’ll dance after dinner,” he promised and pulled Zhao Bin into a happy hug. “You two are nothing but troublemakers, I love it.”

“And we love you.” Zhao Bin pressed a kiss to the alpha’s forehead then began peppering the man’s face with soft butterfly kisses. That is till he smelt something burning. It was a sweet smell. “THE COBBLER!” He hurried and let go to save the remnants of a raspberry cobbler he’d been trying to make. 

It made Mo Chou laugh and he giggle-snorted, folding onto the counter he was laughing too hard. The cobbler was, thankfully, saved, and he drew Zhao Bin in for a kiss. “I love you,” he said against his lips, nuzzling in close. He never knew he could be so happy and he hoped it was the same for Zhao Bin. “i love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Zhao Bin responded, warmly. He nuzzled his face back in Mo Chou’s. This felt like home and he hoped that Mo Chou felt the same for the rest of his life. Because Zhao Bin was up to the challenge of having this for the rest of his life.

  
  


(woo freedom! Drive safe :D <3 pap when you’re back)(Thank you so so much :D It was good! I got my title, my dinner, and meds <3 I have to go sometime tomorrow and get my head meds though. Call it? Message me when you’re back :D)


End file.
